Et si un jour
by SariahLou
Summary: Et si un jour votre plus grand rêve devenait réalité? Et si un jour votre fantasme se tenait devant vous? Comment réagisseriez-vous? Histoire avec R . Pat.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Emma et j'ai 19 ans. Comme toute fille qui se respecte, je rêve un jour de rencontrer le grand amour... avec un A... pas une simple amourette de pacotille qui se terminerait dès le premier obstacle ou la première contrariété ... Non, je rêve d'un amour unique, passionnel, fusionnel... Et, comme beaucoup, j'imagine comment il pourrait être. Je sais comment il devrait être. Je connais déjà chaque trait de son visage, chaque aspect de sa personnalité... Mais, lui, il ne me connaît pas. Je connais tout de sa vie ; lui ignore tout de mon existence. Mais, cela ne m'empêche de penser de lui.

Face à l'écran, je surfe pour trouver les dernières informations le concernant, les dernières photos... Je lis des fictions le mettant en scène et je m'imagine être celle dont il est épris, celle qu'il aime. Je tombe sur une photo prise récemment où il est torse nu. Je détaille chaque partie de la photo et m'imagine contre lui, contre son torse...

J'imagine qu'il m'attire contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras. Doucement, il approche son visage vers le mien où je peux sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Peu à peu, il se rapproche de mes lèvres. Le baiser se fait doux, tendre mais devient au fur et à mesure plus passionné. Je tends mes mains vers son cou et l'attire un peu plus vers moi. Je fourrage dans ses cheveux. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses sur lesquelles il ressert sa prise. Puis, il les remonte, soulevant au passage mon t-shirt. Il m'effleure ; j'en frisonne davantage. Je descends les miennes dans son dos y dessinant de légères arabesques.

Dans des gestes lents mais précis, il remonte ses mains sous mon maillot parcourant mon ventre. Il s'empare d'un de mes seins, le caresse. Je ne peux résister et laisse échapper un soupir.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

Je vous présente ma mère. Je l'adore mais à cet instant précis, je lui en veux d'avoir mis fin à mon rêve éveillé.

- Oui man'.  
- Tu es encore devant ton écran ?

A question idiote, réponse idiote

- Non man'. Ca ne se voit pas, je suis en train de discuter avec mon ami...

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu devrais sortir de ton cocon et tenter de faire de nouvelles connaissances, de te faire des amis.

- Je sors : je vais à la fac, je vais au travail... Et puis j'ai Jenny et tu sais comment elle est, je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer... j'ai assez à faire avec elle.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas sain de toujours rester enfermer comme tu le fais.

- Je sais, mais je vais bien.

- Tu devrais commencer à te préparer ma chérie, il va être l'heure.

- Wep, j'y vais.

J'éteins mon écran, me lève et dépose un léger bisou sur la joue de ma mère.

- A demain

- Travailles bien ma chérie et fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Ah ces mères qui s'inquiètent pour un rien... Mais, je l'aime.

Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être comme elle est... trop maternelle parfois... Mais, elle est tout pour moi... comme je suis tout pour elle. Ma mère et moi vivons seule, recluse, dans un petit appartement situé à Londres. Quatre pièces : un salon, une cuisine et deux chambres. Mon père est partie à mes 8 ans. Il a quitté ma mère pour sa secrétaire... je sais, ça fait un peu cliché... mais mon père n'avais rien d'un original. Loin de là... J'en ai longtemps voulu à mon père de nous avoir laissé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est ma mère, et rien d'autres.

Ma mère travaille beaucoup pour me payer mes études et me permettre de mener une vie agréable. Elle ne sort pas souvent. Les rares fois où elle l'a fait, c'était accompagné de ses collègues... que des femmes... J'aide ma mère du mieux que je le peux.

C'est pourquoi, tous les soirs, je travaille dans un club. Rien d'exceptionnel. Mais, il commence à avoir du succès... Son côté intime et familiale attire de plus en plus de monde.

Que vous dire d'autres ? Me concernant, je n'ai rien à dire... Je suis banale, insignifiante... Rien comparé à mon amie Jenny. Cette fille est tout simplement magnifique. Blonde, peau mate, mince, des formes comme il faut et là où il faut.. Autant dire que je ne fais pas le poids à côté d'elle. Elle fait littéralement tourner la tête à tous les garçons sur son passage. Elle le sait et en joue... Elle cumule les rendez-vous. Il lui arrive de me raconter ses exploits... les bons comme les mauvais... de me parler de ses conquêtes... de me décrire chaque détail de chaque garçon... ainsi que de la taille de leurs... détail que je me passerais bien. Moi ? Rien. Vide. _**Nada**_. C'est le néant dans toute sa splendeur

Je me prépare doucement... un t-shirt noir, un jean simple et une petite veste noire qui rehausse quelque peu ma tenue des plus basiques. Je relève négligemment mes cheveux avec une pince et laisse tomber quelques mèches sur le côté de mon visage. Un coup de blush par ci, un coup de mascara par là ; et me voilà prête.

Face à moi, une jeune fille banale, svelte... les cheveux longs châtains avec quelques reflets dorés... des yeux marrons dont l'iris est bordé de vert... cadeau de mon père... le seul d'ailleurs... son magnifique regard... Quand je vous disais que j'étais banal, me croyez vous désormais ?

Je prends mes clés, mon sac, et file vers le club.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Et, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Tu aurais pu mettre un léger décolleté ou à la rigueur une jupe... Mais autre chose que ça !

- Bonjour Jenny, oui je vais très bien. Et, je trouve ma tenue correct.

- Comment comptes-tu mettre des garçons dans ton filet habillé ainsi ?

- Je ne compte rien faire.

- Emma... Emma... il faudra bien un jour que tu t'y intéresses d'un peu plus près.

- Un jour... mais pas aujourd'hui...

Tous les soirs, nous avions cette discussion... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenter de me faire changer d'avis... Je l'adore.

- On y va, on attendait plus que toi.

Je remarque que des clients sont déjà arrivés. Le gérant est là aussi, je lui fais signe. Il nous fait entièrement confiance. Jenny est l'une des serveuses du club. Moi... disons que vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Le gérant, Matt, s'occupe du bar.

Le club est assez simple, l'ambiance y est feutrée et conviviale. Il commence à être connu. Il n'y a pas de groupe donnant de représentation. Son côté intime vient du fait que c'est les clients eux-mêmes qui mettent l'ambiance. Drôle de concept, n'est-ce pas ? Ils choisissent les musiques ou les interprètent. Rien à voir avec le Karaoké...

Une petite scène se trouve au fond de la salle sur laquelle on peut voir un piano... Devant, un espace est dégagé, servant de piste de danse. Autour plusieurs tables sont disposées. Le bar, lui, est à l'entrée de la salle où les personnes venant seules peuvent s'installer.

21h, il est temps pour moi de m'installer. Je me dirige vers la scène et m'installe sur le tabouret. Je laisse mes mains jouer quelques notes invitant ainsi les clients à venir chanter. Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle, et je remarque que tous les regards sont portés sur moi... En temps normal, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention... Les premières fois ont été difficiles. Mais, je me suis habituée... Matt m'a mise à l'aise... il me laisse parfois jouer mes propres compositions.. et je l'en remercie.

Le premier client s'avance vers moi. Il est rare que je ne puisse pas jouer un morceau qu'on me demande. « _Unchain my heart_». Il semble vouloir épater sa copine. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal ; mais moins bien que le chanteur d'origine... Une fois fini, il retourne à sa place sous les applaudissements de la salle. Je continue ainsi toute la soirée, jouant plusieurs morceaux ainsi, tantôt accompagnée d'un chanteur, tantôt jouant seule.

2h du matin, la salle se vide peu à peu. Seuls les habitués restent ; sachant que je vais profiter qu'il y ait moins de monde pour jouer un de mes morceaux ou chanter. Et, oui, j'ai quelques fans, ça vous étonne ? Moi, oui, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Je vois un groupe entrer dans la salle, venant sûrement finir leur soirée tranquillement. Je ne m'en formalise pas, et comme à jouer une musique d'un petite chanteuse française que j'apprécie...

_Ce n'était pas mon jour  
Je n'avais plus ma place  
A faire tant de détours  
J'avais perdu les traces._

_Ce n'était pas mon jour_  
_Je faisais tant d'erreur_  
_Perdu, le souffle cour_  
_J'avais la tête ailleurs_

_Et demain ... demain ..._

_Ce n'était pas mon jour_  
_Je n'avançais pas_  
_J'ai du passé mon tour_  
_J'ai du perdre la foi_

_Ce n'était pas mon jour_  
_Ce jour que j'attendais_  
_Pour reprendre le cour_  
_Du temps qui m'échappait_

_Et demain ... demain ..._

_Ce n'était pas mon jour_  
_Je voulais tout changer_  
_Mes rêves et mes amour ,_  
_Mes peines et mes regrets._  
_Ce n'était pas mon jour_  
_Et la nuit est tombée_  
_Demain comme toujours_

_J'aurais tout oublié._

Quelques applaudissements s'élèvent dans la salle. Je me lève et salue mon public. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bar rejoindre Jenny et Matt.

- Alors, cette soirée ?

- Tu as été superbe comme d'habitude, tu m'épates toujours autant quand tu joues

- Tu me flattes Matt. Et sinon toi, Jenny ?

- Rien d'intéressant.. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes...

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un sur qui jeter ton dévolu ?

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire. Oh mon dieu, il nous regarde...

A son air surexcité, je suppose que ce doit encore être ce genre de garçon extrêmement beau mais tout aussi superficiel.

- Qu'attends-tu pour aller lui parler ?

- Tu as raison, j'y vais de ce pas...

Je souris légèrement en pensant à cette pauvre victime... Dans les griffes de Jenny, il est parti pour passer une soirée mouvementée... Je ne la juge pas ; je l'envie même de pouvoir si facilement aborder un garçon sans être nullement gêné. J'aimerais parfois lui ressembler...

Je discute encore quelques instants, et ne voyant toujours pas Jenny revenir, j'en déduis que sa proie est piégée. Je salue Matt et quitte le club.


	2. Chapter 2

Il me regarde et sourit légèrement de ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant. Je ne résiste pas et me rapproche de lui. Il vrille son regard dans le mien. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment à profiter l'un de l'autre dans notre bulle où rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher la perfection de cet instant. Il lève un main vers mon visage. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux avant de caresser délicatement mes joues puis mon front et mes paupières avant d'effleurer délicatement l'arête de mon nez pour ensuite toucher ma bouche du bout des doigts. Je frisonne sous la chaleur qui émane de sa main, sa douceur...Je soupire d'aise.

Je lève à mon tour ma main vers lui, la glisse le long de son cou et l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je ne me savais pas si entreprenante, mais ça ne me déplaît nullement. Lentement, je m'aventure à déboutonner sa chemise et la fait glisser le long de ses bras. Je caresse ses bras ; ses muscles sont fermes. Je me sens attirée par lui, par son corps.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, je reprends possession de ses lèvres, de sa bouche... Je passe ma langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres, demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'ouvre. Nos langues commencent un ballet passionné et tendre à la fois. Je le désire. Je glisse mes mains le long de son torse tout en le faisant reculer. Et, je le pousse sur le lit, le mettant en position inférieure ... Il ferme les yeux et les ouvre, vrillant de nouveau son regard dans le mien comme s'il recherchait quelque chose.

Je ne le laisse pas patienter plus, et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je ne tenais plus. Mon esprit était entièrement accaparé par lui, par son corps épousant mes formes, par la tension qui se faisait sentir sous sa taille. D'une main tremblante, je défis les boutons de son jean qui me séparaient encore de l'objet de mes désirs. Je glissais la main sous son caleçon, et saisis son membre. Je commençais un long va et viens avec ma main.

Un léger grognement se fit entendre. Il s'approcha de moi, se saisissant de mes lèvres. Il entreprit de me déshabiller rapidement. Il était impatient. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon corps désormais nu. D'une main, il saisit un de mes seins et commença à le masser, tandis que l'autre s'aventurait le long de mes reins. Je me cambrais sous ses caresses. Ne tenant plus, je l'attirais contre moi, tout contre moi, près de mon intimité...

Bip, bip, bip, bip...

Foutu réveil...

Il vous est déjà arrivé de vous sentir aussi... frustrée... insatisfaite... en manque ? D'être sur le point d'atteindre le point culminant de votre rêve et d'être soudainement réveillé à ce moment-là ? C'est toujours ainsi pour moi...

L'homme de mes rêves... celui qui me met en transe... l'inaccessible... le fantasme... Il est là, prêt à se soumettre au moindre de mes envies, d'assouvir mon plus petit désir... et... il faut que je sois réveillé ! Et... Je me sens tellement frustrée... c'est désagréable !

Je décide de me lever. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au réveil : 9h. Ma mère est déjà partie. Je suis seule. J'ai une heure pour me préparer et rejoindre Jenny sur le campus. Il me faut prendre une douche, calmer mes ardeurs, reprendre mes esprits... Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, prenant au passage quelques vêtements et glissant un CD dans la chaîne...

Je me dirige vers la douche pour ouvrir les robinets ; je teste la température sur le dos de la main. Je laisse l'eau couler le temps de me déshabiller. Puis, je me glisse sous l'eau bouillante et me laisse envahir par la chaleur... Je prends un peu de gel douche dans le creux de ma main et me frictionne les bras, puis l'ensemble du corps... Mes pensées se laissent diriger par ce rêve... J'y repense...

Ma tête me fait dérivée. Un nœud envahit mon bas ventre. J'effleure ma peau humide ; je frisonne. Mon désir monte. J'ai envie de ses mains sur ma peau mouillée, je veux que sa langue lèche chaque goutte qui roule sur ma peau... Je ferme les yeux et l'imagine face à moi dans cette douche, à cet instant.

Mon corps est tendu contre le carrelage. Mes mains tremblent sous la transe. L'eau continue de tomber comme la pluie sur moi, coule le long de mon cou, dévale sur mes seins, ruisselle entre mes cuisses...

Je porte ma main sur mon corps. Mon rêve reprend ses droits... C'est sa main qui me caresse le cou... elle descend le long de mon corps s'attardant sur mes seins tendues, pointues sous les sensations que je me procure... elle continue à descendre... et me caresse toujours et encore... tandis que l'autre main s'aventure vers mon intimité... J'halète.

Je sens une chaleur m'envahir au fond de mon ventre... Sans même m'en rendre compte, ma main commence doucement à caresser mes lèvres du bout des doigts... lentement... délicatement...

Une sensation humide ravive mon désir. Je respire avec force, hors d'haleine. Je n'en peux plus...

C'est avec force que j'entre un doigt.. puis deux.. entamant un va-et-vient... léger au début... augmentant la pression par la suite... Je gémis sous la sensation que me procure ma caresse...Je sens la jouissance approcher, me prendre... Je la laisse venir... Je laisse échapper un cri...

Je sors de l'appartement. Le temps ensoleillé me fait étirer les lèvres sur toute la largeur de mon visage. J'allais aimer cette journée. Comme à l'accoutumée, je prenais le bus en direction de la faculté.

Londres comporte de nombreuses universités plus grandes et plus spécialisées les unes que les autres. Jenny et moi fréquentons une section arts et design. J'étais attirée par la musique tandis que Jenny se voyait styliste. Il faut dire que la mode, les vêtements... c'est un don chez elle. Et ça la chagrine toujours de voir mon style... ou plutôt mon « _non-style _» vestimentaire... Elle me reproche souvent mes goûts et le peu d'efforts que je fais pour mettre mon corps en valeur. Mais le mettre en valeur, c'était se mettre en avant... supporter tous les regards posés sur soi à tout moment de la journée... Et ça, je ne le tiendrais pas.

La seule façon pour moi de me sentir bien, c'est être face à un piano... jouer... composer... écouter le doux son des cordes... sentir vibrer sous mes doigts les touches lisses comme le marbre, blanches comme l'ivoire... commander la sonorité brillante, riche et harmonieuse des accords grâce à mes pieds sur les pédales... d'étouffer la vibration de la note quand la touche est relâchée... Transmettre mes émotions, mes angoisses et mes espoirs à travers la musique, c'est ce qui m'attire, me pousse à continuer toujours et encore à apprendre... à en jouer.

En reprenant contenance, je remarque que j'arrive à destination. Je descends rapidement du bus, et me dirige vers les bâtiments.

- Emma !

Si jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais passée inaperçue... à cet instant, les choses avaient changées et les regards étaient tous tournés vers moi... ou plutôt vers la tornade blonde qui se précipitait vers moi. C'est en courant et en gesticulant comme une folle que Jenny arrivait...

- Emma !

Elle s'arrête net devant moi, et essaie de reprendre son souffle, une main sur son ventre, yeux fermés. Puis, elle les ouvre, me fixe et un sourire étrange se dessine sur ses lèvres. Par réflexe, je recule d'un pas...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon ton s'était rempli d'anxiété.

- Si tu savais... Tu as loupé quelque chose hier soir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue ?  
- Je l'ai fait... un petit moment... et ne te voyant pas revenir, j'ai pensé que tu étais ... occupée.  
- Oh ! Désolé... Mais, si tu avais vu qui était là, tu aurais été comme moi.. ou peut-être pas tout compte fait... te connaissant, tu aurais été rouge comme une pivoine et aucun mot ne serait sorti de ta bouche... ce qui aurait vraiment été dommage...  
- Eh ! Tu n'es pas censé être mon amie ?  
- Je le suis. C'est pour cette raison que je suis toujours honnête avec toi ! A moins que tu ne préfères que je te mente ? C'est comme tu veux !  
- Non ! oui ! non... enfin bref... Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle me sondait, je le voyais dans son regard et dans la façon dont elle mettait un doigt devant sa bouche... le même geste que quand elle tentait de me persuader de revoir ma garde-robe. _Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?_Elle hausse les épaules comme si elle avait entendu ma question silencieuse, et me tire pour que nous avancions vers le bâtiment.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Ça !  
- Quoi « ça » ?  
- Ta façon d'être si ... excité... Et le fait que tu ne m'aies toujours pas racontée ce que j'ai manqué hier. Il y a un problème ?  
- Pas du tout... Tu te fais des films... je cherchais juste le moyen de te le dire...  
- A ce point ?!  
- Oui, à ce point. C'est une information des plus... C'est costaud... Et... disons que ... J'ai peur que tu t'évanouisses... ou que tu me piques une crise.  
- Une crise ?  
- Oui, une crise.  
- Une crise ?  
- Tu comptes te reconvertir en perroquet ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Ou en crapaud ?  
- Hein ?  
- Ou en babouin ?  
- Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !  
- Tu sais que tu es marrante quand tu t'énerves et que tu deviens toute rouge comme ça ?  
- Parle pour toi !  
- Trop mignonne !  
- Grrr...  
- Et tu mors en plus ?  
- Pfff...  
- Ouh... attention j'ai peur...

-...

- Mortel ton grognement ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons... de ... sacré... mouton...  
- Tu as fini de divaguer sur « ça »?  
- Non, pas encore, et tu vas bientôt me rejoindre !  
- Te rejoindre dans quoi ?  
- Sur « ça »...  
- Quoi « ça » ?  
- L'information hyper importante que je vais te dévoiler...  
- Tu sais que ce dialogue de sourd commence à me peser légèrement sur le système. Si tu pouvais accoucher bientôt, ça m'éviterait une migraine carabinée pour tenter de comprendre ce que tu essaies de me dire depuis cinq bonnes minutes...  
- Désolé ma belle, on est arrivé.

Elle me dépose un bise sur la joue et se faufile dans sa classe, me laissant en plan dans le couloir. Décidément, elle me rendait folle cette fille. J'avais toujours du mal à la suivre quand elle était dans cet état. Et, c'est avec un léger maux de tête que j'allais à mes cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une nouvelle partie de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me commenter; pour me motiver ou pour me critiquer (allez y doucement quand même).

ShL

* * *

Je rêve souvent de lui. Mais ces derniers temps, mes rêves étaient de plus en plus suggestifs... plus sensuels... et plus osés. J'avais tendance à penser que mes rêves traduisaient un manque... quelque chose de profond et que je n'étais pas en mesure de le combler dans la réalité. Il n'est pas... ou du moins... mon rêve est un rêve. Je ne pouvais décemment penser qu'un jour celui-ci deviendrait réalité. Mon rêve permet simplement de vivre encore et encore des instants ... quelques instants avec lui. Et, je continuais à rêver sans vraiment me poser de questions... Rêver toujours et encore. Et, en profiter. Cela réchauffait mon cœur ou du moins... mon corps... toujours réactif face à ces rêves...

Je suis dans la rue. Jenny est là. Un groupe nous rejoint... Nous sommes tous là. Surtout lui...il vient vers moi. Il entoure ma taille de ses bras musclés et pleure en me disant qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'a aimé depuis toujours... depuis le premier regard qu'il a posé sur moi..

Moi, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est là. Je ne crois pas non plus ce que j'entends . Il m'embrasse sur le joue, puis peu à peu, arrive à mes lèvres. Son baiser est doux et timide. Je suis surprise, mais en même temps, mon cœur se réchauffe.

Quelques notes s'élèvent autour de nous... un son doux et léger. Il m'attire contre lui, pose une de ses mains sur mes hanches ; et de l'autre, attrape une de mes mains. Il ajuste sa prise sur ma taille, me collant contre lui. Je suis si près de lui... une sensation de chaleur m'envahit dans le bas ventre... je suis bien ici, dans ces bras.

Nous dansons et je me surprends à aimer ça... à aimer cette proximité... cette douceur... Cela voudrait-il dire que... ? Non ! Ma fille calme toi... Pas de pensée de cet ordre... il faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer que quelque chose peut-être possible avec cet « icône »... c'est un dieu grec vivant... et moi... je ne suis rien à côté de lui. Il est beau, parfait, intelligent, sexy... et très, très connu...trop d'ailleurs...

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à mes songes, à mes rêves et aussi à cette journée de cours. Et, c'est non sans replonger dans mes réflexions que je me dirige vers la sortie et, en même temps, vers mon amie qui m'attends comme chaque jour...

- Emma... dépêches-toi un peu !  
- Oui...oui, j'arrive.  
- Allez, on n'a pas que ça à faire !  
- On a encore deux heures avant d'aller au club, je ne vois pas ce qui presse !  
- D'une, on est vendredi et tu sais que c'est l'une des soirées où on a le plus de monde au club...ce qui signifie beaucoup de travail en perspective... et de deux...  
- Oui...  
- Humm... Tu verras bien. Alors maintenant, bouge ton popotin, je te ramène chez toi.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Je dois superviser ta tenue.  
- Quoi !  
- Pour une fois, tu vas me laisser faire sans ronchonner toutes les deux secondes. Tu me fais confiance ?  
- D'ordinaire, oui... Mais... là, j'avoue que je crains le pire !  
- Fais moi un peu confiance, tu ne le regretteras pas et tu me remercieras plus tard...  
- Ça, j'en doute !  
- C'est sympa ! Mais, je vais mettre ça sur le compte de ton humeur de chien. Fini de discuter ! On y va, on a du boulot...

J'arque un sourcil, et la regarde. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me tire par le bras vers sa voiture. Sans un mot, elle s'assit côté conducteur, tandis que je monte côté passager. Je ne comprends rien aujourd'hui. Décidément, je pensais que j'allais aimer cette journée mais son comportement était des plus étranges... Et me faisait quelque peu regretter cette pensée... Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. Pourtant, nous sommes très proche. D'ordinaire, je sais... ou du moins devine ce qui se passe... Mais là, la situation m'échappait totalement.

Je détourne la tête et regarde à l'extérieur. Londres est vraiment une magnifique ville. La City, Nothing Hill, British Museum, Big Ben, Tower Bridge... un sacré panel culturel... Je pouvais pas dire le contraire, je me sentais bien ici, dans cette ville... La ville est magnifique.. Parfois, la verdure me manque... le parfum de l'herbe fraîche et humide dû à la rosée du matin... L'air frais dégagé par de légères brises de vent sur mon visage... je me demandais si un jour j'y retournerais... dans mon pays... ma région...

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions ; Jenny se gare au pied de mon immeuble .

- Allez Emma, souris !  
- Jenny, explique moi comment je pourrais sourire alors que tu me traînes dans ta voiture de force.  
- Allez... Fais moi confiance... Tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Soupir. J'essaie tant bien que mal de ne laisser rien paraître, mais l'envie de fuir loin d'elle... l'idée de lui échapper était plus que tentante. Mais c'est sans compter sur ces réflexes. Elle sort de la voiture, prend un sac dans son coffre et m'attire vers mon appartement.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit, tandis que Jenny faisait défiler devant mes yeux toutes sortes de tenues me convainquant que celle-ci était plus sexy que celle-là... que ce top était plus moulant que l'autre... plus coloré... plus gaie... Et moi je rêvais...

_Dans ma chambre, je me jette sur le lit. La lumière toujours éteinte, je me tourne de l'autre côté du lit pour tenter d'atteindre la lampe. Mais une main m'attrape...Il était là, tout près de moi, je pouvais le sentir... Je savais que c'était lui._

De grandes mains m'attirent fortement par la nuque. Une dévale mes hanches tendrement, rapprochant mon corps du sien... Je sens le poids de son corps sur moi... mais ne peux le voir... Il me susurrait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Ses paroles me pénétraient jusqu'au plus profond de mon inconscient.

Ses caresses successives.. sur mes seins... mon ventre... entre les cuisses me procuraient maintes et maintes sensations. Je cherchais à lui rendre ses tendresses... D'une main timide, je caressais son membre... Son désir était palpable.

Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose... que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. J'allongeais mon corps nu sous le sien, entourais sa taille de mes jambes et l'attirais à l'entrée... Je fus emportée par mon désir... le bien-être m'envahissait...

Mes mains derrière sa tête, mon corps se cambre lorsque son sexe frôle le mien. Les caresses de ses mains me parcourent, me dévorent... faisant réagir mon corps entier. Il me faisait languir.. jouer avec mon plaisir... mes réactions...J'attendais un geste et il vint...

Je m'abandonne dans ses bras. Nos gestes sont fluides, précis, sensuels... A chaque instant ... à chaque caresse, la flamme entre nous ne cesse de grandir, de se consumer sur notre peau. Je lui fais l'amour. Je ne me souviens de sa beauté, et je pars loin... loin de mon corps... loin de toute raison...

La jouissance me surprend, comme un feu d'artifice éclate un soir de fête.

- Emma... Wou-hou... Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hein ?... Oui oui...  
- Donc, tu es d'accord pour mettre ça et ça ?  
- Non... Non !  
- Je vois...

Comment revenir à la réalité après un tel rêve ? Comment réintégrer son corps tandis que je suis imprégnée de ces sensations ? Comment retenir en moi cet instant et faire face à mon amie, les yeux ronds et légèrement enragée de mon inattention ?

Deux corps qui ne formaient qu'un... deux formes qui se touchaient, se dissimulaient, se noyaient dans une multitude de frissons plus sensuels les uns que les autres... J'ai envie que mon corps vibre un nouvelle fois sous l'intensité de mes rêves... J'ai envie de ressentir l'envie, le désir émané de mon corps brûlant... et pouvoir ensuite l'apaiser, les rassasier... seule... peu importe le lieu...

Mais, cela m'était impossible.

Jenny tenait dans ses mains quelques vêtements, d'un côté un robe rouge à bretelles... légère... volante. Et, de l'autre, un chemisier blanc sans col, sans manche... Je me lève de mon lit, attrape cette chemise et file dans la salle de bain m'apprêter.

Quand je sors, je me met face au miroir et évalue le résultat... La chemise est légèrement cintrée... la poitrine marquée joliment par de fines broderies la fronçant en bas et sur les côtés ajustant le vêtement parfaitement au corps et m'étant en valeur mes formes... Accompagné d'un jeans, le tout rendait joli, classe mais pas trop habillé. Je me plaisais ainsi.

Je me retourne alors vers Jenny, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bien... Les cheveux maintenant...

Elle me pousse sur une chaise et s'active autour de moi... me brosse les cheveux...les soulève... les attache...les laque. Puis, elle sort une trousse... un pinceau... une poudre... un crayon et un gloss.

- Voilà, tu es prête. Regarde-toi...

Je me lève et m'admire. Mes cheveux sont relevés par une pince, laissant tomber quelques mèches le long de ma nuque et autour de mon visage. Un léger trait noir souligne mes yeux, faisant ressortir la touche de vert de mes yeux... le gloss rosé dessine mes lèvres... Je ne me reconnaît pas.

- Pourquoi tout cela Jenny ? Je ne comprends pas ?  
- Tu n'as rien à comprendre... Fais moi confiance...

Je soupire. Elle prend des vêtements, et se change à son tour.

Parcourant des yeux le club éclairé par de faibles lumières, je remarque que les clients se faisaient déjà nombreux.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait prendre ma guitare Jenny ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie t'entendre en jouer. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça ?  
- Non. Mais, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien te jouer un morceau au piano...  
- Ce n'est pas pareil... Et puis, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu en jouer... Et, ça changerait un peu l'ambiance ce soir...  
- Très bien. Si Matt est d'accord aussi...  
- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai déjà tout arrangé !  
- Je vois ça.

Je me dirige vers la scène, devant les regards des clients. Je sens chacun des yeux se poser sur moi et me suivre... Je m'assis sur le tabouret disposé à mon intention... pose le corps de ma guitare sur l'une de mes jambes... passe une main au dessus de la caisse... déposant mes doigts sur les cordes.. De l'autre, je règle les clefs... la glisse le long du manche...

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter les prunelles qui me fixent dans l'ombre. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air pour prendre mon courage. Et, je me lance.

Je pince les cordes les unes après les autres. Je peux sentir les vibrations résonants dans la caisse. Une douce mélodie flotte dans l'air. Je modifie la hauteur des notes par appui d'un doigt sur une corde réduisant la vibration... Le son est plus aigu. Puis, j'adapte ma composition à mon état d'esprit. J'augmente la longueur de mes pincements. La sonorité est pure, simple, comme moi. Les accords se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Je laisse mes doigts me guider, je laisse l'ambiance m'envahir, et je joue... pour moi... pour les clients... mais surtout pour lui.

Lui, celui qui me hante... qui hante mes rêves jour après jour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je l'imagine. Je n'ose regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'éprouve un plaisir étrange à penser à lui, en jouant pour lui.

Les minutes passent, et je sens que ma mélodie doit prendre fin. Derrière chacune de mes notes se cache son visage, son sourire... Quelque chose de doux, de galant glisse sur mes accords. Lentement, je suspends le mouvement, le son se fait léger et ma main devient peu à peu inerte. C'est fini.

Un silence accueille cette fin. J'ouvre les yeux pour retrouver tous ces regards. Non loin de moi, je vois Jenny me contempler. Je vois ces yeux briller... Je sais qu'elle pleure. Puis, des applaudissements s'élèvent au fond de la salle... les autres suivent...


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai regardé les allées et venues des serveuses entre le bar et les tables. J'ai croisé le regard des clients qui sont venus s'aventurer sur scène. J'ai joué de nombreuses musiques, ma guitare posée depuis tous ce temps sur mon genou. Je me suis rappelée chacune des notes, des sons que j'ai interprété ce soir. Mais, il me semblait que quelque chose m'était inconnu... peut-être cette personne assise dans l'ombre au fond de la salle qui souvent m'applaudissait... ou peut-être le comportement étrange de mon amie avec moi...

Quoiqu'il en soit, les heures passaient et la fin de soirée se faisait sentir. La salle se vidait peu à peu... Je sentais mes doigts s'engourdir au fur et à mesure des accords. Mais, je voulais chanter... encore...

_(A écouter en même temps que de lire la suite)_

It Doesn't Matter (Peu Importe) - Alison Krauss

It doesn't matter what I want, - Peu importe ce que je veux  
It doesn't matter what I need, - Peu importe ce dont j'ai besoin  
It doesn't matter if I cry, - Peu importe si je pleure  
Don't matter if I bleed. - Ne t'en fais pas si je saigne.  
You've been on a road, - Tu as pris une route,  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads. - Sans savoir ni où elle conduit ni où elle mène.

It doesn't matter what I want, - Peu importe ce que je veux  
It doesn't matter what I need. - Peu importe ce dont j'ai besoin  
If you've made up your mind to go. - Si tu t'es mis en tête l'idée de partir  
I won't beg you to stay, - Je ne te supplierai pas de rester  
You've been in a cage, - Tu as été en cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away. - Jette-toi dans le vent et envole-toi.

Les mêmes notes répétées, jouées plusieurs fois... La mélodie m'accroche... J'ouvre les yeux, le cœur battant... Tour à tour, des couples ont dansé devant moi, les uns avec les autres, les uns contre les autres. Une mélodie... un bourdonnement... une tension... Tant de mot pour décrire l'atmosphère présente.

Le frottement énergique des cordes m'emporte encore plus loin... Je n'entends plus rien, je fixe la piste et mes yeux glissent impassible des danseurs à Jenny... Je peux percevoir les étincelles dans ses pupilles, son sourire sur ses lèvres. J'étais sûre que même plongé dans l'obscurité, d'autres jubilait.

Je parcours la salle une nouvelle fois et mes yeux s'arrêtent dans ce coin sombre... inaccessible... Je les fronce tentant de percevoir un visage... rien. Je ferme les yeux et je me fixe à continuer ma chanson... Et j'entre dans ce moment où aucune pensée ne s'attache à moi. Je vagabonde, glisse d'une image à l'autre... de son visage à son sourire...

It doesn't matter what I want, - Peu importe ce que je veux  
It doesn't matter what I need, - Peu importe ce dont j'ai besoin  
It doesn't matter if I cry, - Peu importe si je pleure  
Don't matter if I bleed. - Ne t'en fais pas si je saigne.  
Feel the sting of tears, - Sens la piqûre des larmes  
Falling on this face you've loved for years. -Couler sur ce visage que tu as aimé durant tant d'années.

Je dépose ma guitare contre mon tabouret, et descends de la scène rejoindre Jenny adossée au bar. Une fois devant elle, elle m'encercle de ses bras frêles, me dépose un bisou sur la joue...

- Tu as une voix magnifique ma belle. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

J'esquisse un sourire et lui rends son étreinte.

- Tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tout ce cinéma maintenant. Je dois dire que je me pose encore pleins de questions. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé tout ceci... les vêtements... la guitare... non que ça me déplaise... j'ai été ravie de pourvoir en jouer ce soir... Mais...  
- Mais, je comprends. Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter...

J'arque un sourcil en me demandant qui pouvait être cette personne... Et je la suis vers le fond de la salle... vers ce coin sombre... Je tente encore une fois de percevoir le visage des personnes assises à cet endroit... Je ne distingue que des silhouettes...

- Emma... je te présente Sam.  
- Enchanté.  
- De même.  
- ... et Robert...

Mes yeux se fixaient sur la scène devant moi. Je m'étais demandée plusieurs fois ce que cela ferait de l'avoir face à moi, de le regarder de si près. J'étais captivée par sa présence, son regard... Sa beauté était indiscutable. Il est magnifique. Mes yeux glissent sur chaque trait de son visage... Ses cheveux ébouriffés... négligés... ses yeux bleus semblaient me transpercer.. les courbes carrées de son visage... son sourire...

Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre. Je ne pouvais parler. Était-ce parce qu'il me rendait impuissante ? Je ne pouvais mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais d'être face à lui... aucun mot ne traversait mes lèvres. Mon trouble se faisait sentir ; il passait une main dans ses cheveux... mon cœur loupait un battement. Comment ce geste pouvait-il me faire tant d'effet ?

J'étais restée un moment à le fixer sans répondre. J'aurais voulu tendre un main... le toucher pour me persuader que ceci n'était en aucun cas un rêve... Mais, mon corps ne l'entendait pas de la même manière. Sans attendre une minute de plus, je me suis retournée et mes jambes m'ont porté vers l'extérieur du club.

Je m'engage dans la rue. Un pied devant l'autre, tête baissée, j'avance sans prendre garde à ce qui se passe autour de moi. Un sifflement me parvient, des toussotements, des voix... La rue semble animée. Je marche d'un rythme rapide, très rapide. Deux minutes viennent à peine de s'écouler et pourtant je fuis toujours... Juste avant de bifurquer avant l'angle de la rue, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. J'ai marché trop vite, je n'ai pas fait attention. Sans prévenir. Impossible à prévoir. Et après un moment qui me parut durer une éternité, j'atterris avec force sur le bitume. J'entends un « crac » dans mon poignet. Quelle poisse ! Quelle idée d'avoir tendue les bras en avant ! Je me relève péniblement. J'ai mal. Je serre les dents ; mon poignet me lance. Pas le choix, je fais demi-tour.

Je parcours de nouveau le chemin me ramenant au bar. Je me sens idiote. Que m'arrivait-il ? Me sauver devant lui alors que j'attends depuis si longtemps de le rencontrer. Je ne devais pas être nette. Et lui, que pensait-il ? Que j'étais une folle peut-être ? Et puis, pourquoi était-il là ? C'était plus facile lorsqu'il ne restait qu'une rêverie, lorsque mon imagination pouvait vagabonder à volonté sur son image... Mais, maintenant, après l'avoir vu... La réalité est bien plus... Ne devait-il pas rester un simple rêve ? Un fantasme ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais devant la porte, un pied dans l'entrée... Je m'immobilisais soudainement. Une douce musique parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles... je la reconnaissais et je souriais.. Comment oublier la voix de l'homme qui occupait toutes mes pensées ? Je me laissais bercer par la mélodie... et par cet air si enivrant... J'avançais lentement dans la salle, mon regard rivé sur lui.

Je ne bougeais plus, arrivée au milieu de la salle. Je voulais pouvoir l'admirer, le regarder sans qu'il ne me voit. Aux oubliettes le fantasme, il est là, devant moi... Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette magnifique vue, de cet apollon...et imprégner cette image dans mon esprit ? J'avais cette chance... celle de rencontrer et de voir celui que j'admirais, que j'adulais plus que tout... il est si près, je pourrais presque le toucher... Quelques secondes passèrent. Je le détaillais. Son expression est douce. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ses yeux étincelaient.

Le son. Il s'élevait à la manière d'une harmonie douce et suave. Son visage se détachait dans le clair-obscur de la scène. Nez étroit, coupe désordonnée, traits immuables. Je parvins lentement à m'avancer à quelques pas de la scène.

Il détourna les yeux et son regard se portait sur moi. Je fermai les paupières savourant la mélodie soufflée dans mes oreilles. Je sentais monter en moi une sensation diffuse de joie, de bonheur intense. Et ,en même temps, à la surface de ma peau, une vibration légère, électrique, m'exaltait.

J'ouvris les yeux. Une ligne de clarté formait un halo dilué autour de lui m'attirant vers lui. Le silence revenu, il déposa la guitare... ma guitare... et salua son public à la manière théâtrale d'un comédien sortant de scène. Je souriais devant son attitude. Il se dirigea vers moi. J'inspirais profondément afin de me donner du courage, et parlais d'une voix ébranlée :

- C'était magnifique.  
- Merci.

Son ténor ... une musique douce et envoûtante...

- Je...  
- Oui ?  
- Je voudrais récupérer ma guitare si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Oh... oui bien sûr...

Il se retourna, pris ma guitare et me la tendit. J'attrapais le bras rapidement... mais... c'était sans compter sur une douleur qui se diffusait soudainement dans mon poignet. Je grimaçais sous l'effet de la souffrance, lâchais promptement la guitare et ramenais mon bras contre moi.

- Vous allez bien ?

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, et remarquais qu'il tenait toujours ma guitare. Je tentais de sourire, mais en vain. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. J'entourais mon poignet de ma main valide et sentis que celui-ci était gonflé.

- Je crois que je me suis cassée le poignet.

Il posa sa guitare et s'avança près de moi. Il était si près de moi... Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Je tendis mon bras, un peu fébrilement. Il le pris entre ses mains et l'examina. Sa peau contre la mienne me faisait frissonner. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il passa ses doigts sur mon poignet, et je retins difficilement un soupir d'aise. Je sentais des papillons fourmiller dans mon ventre, et s'étendre à l'ensemble de mon cœur.

J'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais envie de sentir mon corps vibrer, frémir sous ses mains. J'avais envie de m'abandonner entièrement dans ses bras. Je me sentais défaillir, mon cœur palpitait de désir pour ses lèvres... en prendre possession... les saisir des miennes... sentir son haleine caresser doucement mon visage.

- Il faudrait mettre un peu de glace dessus et vous faire examiner.  
- Pardon ?  
- Suivez-moi...

_Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le veut..._


	5. Chapter 5

Je me sentais soudainement pathétique d'avoir ce genre de pensée. C'était dingue. Une fille telle que moi, insignifiante, une parmi tant d'autres... J'étais là, en face de l'homme le plus adulé du moment. Je baissais les yeux et tachais de piétiner toute pensée indécente à son encontre.

Je le suivais sans lui adresser un mot, ni même un refus. Il passa derrière le bar. Puis, sans que je m'en aperçoive, il s'approchait de moi. Il ne parlait pas et je restais plantée devant lui sans oser le regarder. Il pris mon poignet et glissa quelques glaçons dessus. Ils fondent sous les frissons de plaisir qui parcourent mon corps. Un doux supplice... Cette sensation de fraîcheur sur ma peau dénudée me fait perdre l'esprit. Un côté sensuel et doux qui me donne envie de goûter ses lèvres, de sa bouche posée sur ma peau fiévreuse... Mes paupières vacillent pour chasser cette envie...

Il s'est penché et s'est approché de moi. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux. J'ai senti son souffle sur mon visage. Il allait...

- Garder les yeux ouverts. Je vous emmène voir un médecin.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles en m'apercevant qu'il tenait toujours mon bras. Ses doigts étaient venus s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et son pouce effleuré le dessus de ma main. Je respirais difficilement, par saccades. Tous mes nerfs étaient en alerte malgré la douleur de mon poignet.

J'étais affolée d'être si proche de ce corps sublime. Le mien ne réclamait plus qu'une chose : une plus grande proximité. Si possible sans vêtements. Sentir sur ma peau la caresse fraîche de son souffle, le contact de ses lèvres, la pointe de sa langue qui s'aventure sur l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je me mordillais les lèvres, et m'infligeais mentalement une claque. Je pris une longue inspiration...

- Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller seule...  
- J'insiste. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous y mener.

Sa voix grave se superposait au battement irrégulier de mon pouls qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'ai fixé son regard, et constaté que nous étions nez à nez. Il se tenait devant moi, et il sentait si bon. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Pas encore.

Nous étions face à l'hôpital. Des gens entraient et sortaient en grand nombre des urgences. Les portes n'avaient pas le temps de se fermer. Finalement, nous pénétrons dans l'hôpital. Dans le hall, des infirmières et infirmiers se penchaient sur chaque personne en leurs demandant ce qui les amenait ici. Robert s'avança vers l'accueil. La réceptionniste lève la tête vers nous.

- Excusez-moi Madame... Mon ami s'est blessée.  
- Attendez quelques instants dans la salle d'attente Monsieur... Pattinson. On s'occupe de vous dès que possible.  
- Merci.

Plusieurs regards se portaient sur nous, mais je tentais d'en faire abstraction. Je me focalisais sur le lieu... Tout est blanc autour de moi. Les murs, les blouses. Tout est d'un telle blancheur ! La lumière est éblouissante. Des bruits me parviennent. Des « _bips_» identifiables raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Des voix, lointaines, me glaçaient le sang.

- Dépêchez-vous, on va la perdre !

Je me sentais complètement paniquée. Il y a plusieurs personnes autour de moi, à commencer par Robert. Il me jette des regards de temps à autre. Je me sens moins seule, mais l'oppression est toujours là. Pourquoi cette panique ?

Une femme est inconsciente sur un brancard. Deux infirmiers à ses côtés s'activent. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur quand je remarque les lacérations sur son corps. Je n'avais pas la force d'en voir plus, et dévie mon regard vers les murs... toujours aussi blanc.

J'attendais debout dans la salle d'attente, tandis qu'une foule s'entassait peu à peu dans les couloirs. J'étais anxieuse d'être ici, dans un hôpital. Mes mains tremblaient. Je commençais à faire les cent pas. Il me regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'émis un soupir et m'assis près de lui.

- Vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux ?  
- Non pas trop.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- De mauvais souvenirs.  
- Tu... vous...  
- Tu... ça m'ira très bien.  
- Tu veux me raconter ?  
- La dernière fois où je suis venue dans un hôpital, c'était pour voir ma grand-mère. Elle était... très malade... C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle est décédée ce jour-là.  
- Désolé.

L'émotion en me rappelant les souvenirs de ma grand-mère me fit verser une larme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'essuyer que sa main venait lentement la ramasser du bout de ses doigts. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Sa main était toujours sur ma joue. Je laissais un moment mon esprit divagué sur une étreinte ou un baiser, mais repris peu à peu contenance en réalisant où j'étais et surtout avec qui.

_Ses lèvres semblaient pourtant m'appeler..._

Je reviens à la réalité. Je suis toujours à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Lentement, je pose mon regard sur Rob. Il semble serein. Plusieurs secondes passaient sans qu'il ne prononce aucun mot. Je ne tenais plus. Je me relève et parcours de nouveau la salle d'attente. Soudain, je me retourne et il est devant moi. Il semble inquiet. De quoi ? Je rougis et dis d'une voix tremblante...

- Je suis désolée.  
- Pardon ?  
- Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée de mettre enfuie ainsi.  
- Oh... Et bien... Ce n'est pas grave.

Je soupire. Je le regarde s'asseoir. Étrange sensation. Je me sens bizarre. Peut-être plus légère ? Oui, c'est ça, je suis beaucoup plus légère. Je suis donc à l'hôpital. Et je continue à paniquer. Je m'assoie dans un coin de la salle. Mes mains tremblent ; je ne peux même pas le toucher. Je n'ose même pas l'observer tant je suis gênée par mes pensées.

Je ne supportais pas ce lieu. J'avais la sensation que les murs se rapprochaient. Je regardais mon poignet, toujours aussi bleu et gonflé. Je frissonnais quand je sentis une main se posait sur mon bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence.

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ça va.  
- Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu as vraiment une petite mine.  
- C'est juste ... difficile... pour moi...  
- Je comprends.

Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Il me souriait et commençait à se retirer. Je le retiens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne. Je me sentais mieux près de lui. Il me regardait d'un air perplexe. Je n'avais plus la force de me retenir... Lentement, j'avançais mon visage du sien. Il ne bougeait pas.

J'avais l'impression que la pièce avait pris quelques degrés ; je pouvais sentir mes joues s'enflammer. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres. Un froncement perplexe apparut sur son visage pendant une seconde. Il ne fallut pas plus pour me faire paniquer et reculer. Je baissais mon regard, confuse.

Sa main se glissa sous mon menton, et releva mon visage. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. Je pouvais percevoir un air interrogateur dans les siens. Je regardais attentivement de nouveau ses lèvres... juste un petit regard... qui m'emporta. Et, sans lui laissait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes... un baiser doux mais bref... Et, je me reculais à regret.

- C'est pour me donner du courage.

Ma phrase le fit sourire. J'étais gênée. Lui aussi puisqu'il se passa une main dans les cheveux. J'ouvris la bouche afin de briser ce malaise entre nous. Mais, un homme en blouse blanche entra, nous salua et me demanda de le suivre.

J'expliquais au médecin avoir fait une mauvaise chute et mettre mal réceptionné sur mon poignet. Par précaution, le médecin m'expliqua qu'il allait vérifier qu'il n'y ai aucune lésion ; une fracture au poignet étant longue à soigner. L'examen dura un petit moment pendant lequel on m'emmena faire plusieurs radios.

Mon poignet ne dégonflait pas ; je pouvais sentir le doute dans les yeux du médecin. Je blêmis à l'idée de ne pouvoir plus jouer que ce soit de la guitare ou du piano. Mais, il me rassura vite, déposa un attelle autour de mon poignet et me demanda de repasser une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Je sortais alors de la salle d'osculation et retourner le chercher dans la salle d'attente. Mais, je m'arrêtais brusquement. Il était là, dans le couloir, et bien entouré avec ça...

Je le regardais effarée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il parlait comme ça, au beau milieu du couloir, avec autant d'infirmières autour de lui. Je n'entendais que des chuchotements. J'aurais du m'y attendre vu sa popularité. A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre après tout... Je repris contenance et le toisa du regard avant d'esquiver un pas dans sa direction. Il m'aperçut, m'adressa un de ses sourires en coin et parcourut la distance qui nous séparer sous les regards courroucés des infirmières.

- Alors ?  
- Rien de bien méchant. Pas de fracture apparemment. Je dois juste garder cette belle attelle une dizaine de jours.

Nos regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes rester à nous observer ainsi. Mon cœur se réchauffait. Je sentais un changement se produire en moi, là où se situe mon cœur... Que se passait-il ? Tomberais-je amoureuse de lui ? Je ne sais pas et je me sens de plus en plus bizarre.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs de l'hôpital, nous arrivons dans le hall. Je marchais la tête baissée, évitant au maximum son regard. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de savoir si cela avait été aussi agréable pour lui que pour moi, notre baiser. Mais, je n'osais pas.

Le hall de l'hôpital était noir de monde. J'étais tétanisée. Des flashs crépitaient tout autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas. Je paniquais. Puis, je me souvenais de qui j'étais accompagnée. Lentement, il s'est retourné vers moi, m'a souris, a attrapé ma main. Il ne prenait pas le temps de répondre aux questions des journalistes, il les repoussait et m'aida à sortir. C'est comme plonger dans un nouveau monde. Inquiétant, impressionnant... Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse m'arriver un jour. Assister à ce genre de scène me laissait littéralement sans voix.

- Enfin.

- Ca va ?

J'opinais, impuissante, incapable de répondre. Mes jambes me portaient difficilement, incapable de réagir face à ce spectacle. Mais comment faisait-il pour supporter tout cela quotidiennement?

Je contemplais la ville à travers la vitre. Les poteaux qui s'élevaient et sortaient du béton. Des fragments de souvenirs se mettaient en place, telle une image floue qui se téléchargeait ligne après ligne, couleur après couleur et se précisait peu à peu. Je percevais des masses sombres des bâtiments qui s'érigeaient dans la nuit. Mes yeux s'agitaient aux lumières des fenêtres, des néons et s'éparpillaient dans les ruelles.

J'inspirai profondément, inhalant les senteurs de la voiture. Son parfum vint titiller mes narines... douce et boisée à la fois... une odeur indescriptible qui me faisait chavirer. Je souris bêtement. Tous mes sens étaient exacerbés, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à lui de cette manière. Je percevais des frissons qui envahissaient mon dos, des vibrations qui chatouillaient mon intimité. Je captais toujours son délicieux parfum, tandis que mes yeux se fermaient pour en savourer chaque arôme...

- Ton prénom est bien Emma.

Il me fallut un moment pour m'arracher à ma rêverie.

- Oui.  
- Moi, c'est...  
- Je sais.  
- Ouais. Évidemment... Un café, ça te dit?

Je laissais une seconde passer avant de répondre.

- Heu... Pourquoi pas!

Il s'éclaira d'un étrange sourire. Il était beau, voire magnifique ainsi. Au coeur de la nuit, son visage m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. Un teint éclatant, des traits parfaitement modelés, de grands yeux bleus, sa chevelure épaisse qui retombait désordonnée... Une envie irrésistible de passer ma main dedans me prit. Elle était soyeuse, d'une couleur chaude, avec des reflets roux. Ciel! Je devais me reprendre! Je me tournais et reprenais la contemplation de la ville. Et, je remarquais que des rais de lumières rouges, orangées, bleutées s'élevaient doucement à l'horizon.

- Je trouve que le spectacle est magnifique, pas toi?

Son souffle dans mon cou me fit sursauter. Je lui jetais un regard rapide, sourit et rougit. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vif éclat. De jolies fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues qui le faisaient paraître encore plus beau.

- Je trouve également.

Nous nous garions quelques minutes plus tard face à un café, et entrâmes. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil, face à lui. Une serveuse pris notre commande, non sans rougir face à l'adonis devant elle, et nous apporta deux cafés. Je pris le temps d'humer ma tasse, d'ombrer les parois sombre du café et de la porter à ma bouche.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça?  
- Tout ça?  
- Les photographes, les fans... On te reconnaît partout, dès que tu sors. Tu ne dois jamais être tranquille!  
- On en fait abstraction. On essaie de vivre avec. Mais, je ne me suis pas encore habitué. Tout a été si soudain. La notoriété a ses inconvénients mais aussi ses avantages.  
- Ah oui lesquels?  
- Les voyages par exemple.  
- C'est sûr que tu voyages beaucoup en ce moment. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Italie, ce doit être magnifique.  
- Ce que tu crois impossible aujourd'hui pourrait l'être demain, me susurrait-il.

J'étais assez timide, comme tous les solitaires comme moi, mais de l'avoir en face de moi m'avait rendue plutôt éloquente. Ses paroles, murmurées, soufflées, étaient comme une berceuse à mon oreille. Sa voix avait une douce influence sur moi, une sorte d'extase d'où je parvenais difficilement à sortir lorsque celle-ci me parvenait.

- Et?  
- Et c'est tout. Enfin presque tout. Au début, elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui, et peu à peu elle est devenue mélancolique, triste... Elle souffrait je pense. Un jour, il est parti sans me donner de raison. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai appris que mon père l'avait trompé avec une de ses secrétaires. Et puis, elle s'est réveillée, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à agir ainsi, mais elle a décidé de tout quitter à son tour, son travail, le reste de la famille. Je l'ai suivi. Et, c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés à Londres.  
- Et aujourd'hui?  
- Elle est plus radieuse, même si être mère célibataire est parfois difficile à gérer. C'est pour cela que je travaille pour Matt. Je ne supportais pas de la voir se fatiguer ainsi sans l'aider.  
- C'est tout à ton honneur.  
- Merci.  
- Et pourquoi chanter plutôt que d'être serveuse comme ton amie?  
- J'adore la musique. Je ne trouve rien qui puisse autant m'apaiser que la musique, poser mes mains sur mon piano, jouer avec les cordes de ma guitare. Les sensations sont indescriptibles dans ces moments-là.  
- Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose quand je joue. Comptes-tu en faire ton métier?  
- Oui. J'espère. J'en ai bien l'intention...

Nous bavardâmes longtemps. Il s'avançait vers moi multipliant ses sourires. Puis, avec une volubilité étourdissante, il me débita un récit dans lequel il énuméra ses talents divers, les divertissements auxquels il s'adonnait pour occuper son temps libre, soulignant la rareté de celui-ci et la manière dont il avait apprécié m'entendre chanter la veille.

Peu à peu, le ton de sa voix semblait devenir différent, comme un sentiment d'amertume se faisait sentir. Je détachais mes yeux de ses lèvres, pour mieux le regarder. À peine avais-je croisé son regard, que ceux-ci s'accrochèrent m'emmenant loin de tout. Une sensation de paix m'envahit, comme si à cette instant j'avais trouvé ma place... Il n'y avait que nous deux et rien d'autres.

J'étais perdue dans un océan dont je ne pouvais me détacher... prise dans un étau d'images qui ne cessaient de me happer de plus en plus loin aux larges de mon esprit... Il fixait sur moi un regard empreint de langueur, de tendresse et de...

D'un geste brusque, je détournais mon visage pour me détacher de ses yeux...

- Je te raccompagne? Me demandait-il en soupirant, tandis qu'un léger frisson parcourait mon corps au son de son ténor.

J'opinais le coeur serré de devoir déjà me séparer de lui.

- C'est ici, lui indiquais-je en tendant mon bras en direction de l'appartement. Merci pour tout.

Il sourit.

- J'ai passé un agréable moment. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu penser à autre chose qu'au travail. C'est à moi de te remercier.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres qui me brûlaient doucement les joues par un tendre baiser.

La surprise passée, un sourire niais s'afficha sur mon visage.

- J'espère pouvoir te revoir Emma.

Je me rendis dans l'appartement. Et, en refermant la porte, je m'appuyais sur celle-ci, le coeur léger. Je laissais échapper un lourd soupir, dardant dans le vide le regard d'un enfant. J'avais l'âme guillerette. Cette fin de journée s'annonçait radieuse.

J'étais encore dans mes songes lorsque le téléphone sonna. Je laissais l'annonce du répondeur se dérouler. Je n'avais aucune raison de répondre, mais pourtant je me précipitais vers le combiné quand je perçus des cris...

- Décroche, décroche, décroche! Je sais que tu es là! Décroche! Répétait une voix excitée.  
- J'ai décroché.

À l'autre bout du fil, Jenny.

- Emma! Tu vas bien?

Même à distance, vu le ton de sa voix et son exubérance, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle trépignait, qu'elle battait des mains d'impatience comme une enfant connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Si tu savais!

Elle éclatait d'un rire sonore à l'autre bout du combiné et m'implorait ensuite d'une voix stridente de tout lui raconter, ce que je fis. Je me sentais devenir légère.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement. Mes pensées étaient orientées dans une direction: lui, lui et encore lui. J'étais égarée. J'éprouvais un certain désir. Un sentiment étrange m'étreignit au cœur. Toute mon énergie semblait m'abandonner. Et, c'est ainsi que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis. Un petit clic est rapide**.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à ceux et celles qui me lisent.

Cette partie sera un peu courte par rapport à celles d'avant et celles qui suivront. Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué, mes publications sont assez rapides sur cette fiction. J'y arrive parce que j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie jusqu'au 11 ème chapitre. Or, je ne sais pas si ma fiction vous intéresse vraiment. D'où ma prochaine demande: des _**reviews!**_

J'écris car j'aime ça. Et je vous fait partager parce qu'il me semble important que tout récit puisse être lu. Je prends du temps pour écrire et en contre partie je demande juste deux petites minutes pour une review. Cela me motivera à poursuivra l'écriture!

Un petit merci à **Pattenrond**, **Circrou 86** et **JasperLoveLune** pour leurs coms.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit... encore une fois...

On était dans une barque, on se laissait porter par le courant d'une rivière. Les flots venaient de temps à autre percuter le bois, et quelques gouttes nous atteignaient. Il portait une chemise blanche, un jean clair. Et moi, je portais un robe d'albâtre.

La nuit était tombée laissant le clair de lune faire scintiller la surface de l'eau. De multiples reflets venaient nous éclairer. L'air était embaumé par des parfums doux, salés... Il faisait chaud.

Sa voix de ténor m'envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux m'absorbaient. Je me glissais près de lui, enroulant son cou de mes bras frêles. Ma poitrine s'écrasait contre son torse marmoréen si parfait. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

Ma langue cherchait la sienne dans un baiser fougueux, presque frénétique. L'air me manquait ; j'aurais pu arrêter. Mais, son goût acidulé m'attirait. Je voulais être plus proche de lui. J'étais ouverte à tout.

L'impression de flotter dans un autre temps, dans un autre lieu faisait dériver mon esprit ; tandis que l'émotion que me procurait sa peau... sa langue me faisait glisser vers d'autres flots. L'air me manquait. A contrecœur, je lâchais ses lèvres. Je repris mon souffle.

Chaque muscle de mon corps se contractait alors que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Je lui souriais. Il soutenait mon regard. A cet instant, rien ne m'effrayait, rien ne m'arrêterait...  
Je soutenais son regard plongeant ainsi mon être entier au plus profond de son âme.

Un à un, je faisais sauter les boutons de sa chemise laissant ainsi apparaître son torse. Lentement, je dessinais d'une main chacun de ses muscles qui s'offrait à moi. Je le détaillais. Il tendait une main vers mon visage, caressant lentement ma joue, puis replaçait une de mes mèches volantes.

De mes doigts tremblants, je faisais glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas. Sa main s'empara de mon cou m'attirant vers lui. Il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes... plus pressentes... Mes mains attrapèrent ses cheveux venant le plaquer un peu plus contre moi...

Il glissa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna sous son corps. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je ne pouvais plus réagir. Je me sentais comme envoûtée par son odeur... sa chaleur. J'avais la sensation que mon corps ne me répondait plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue, descendirent le long de mon cou et se nichèrent dans mon décolleté. Une main glissait le long de ma jambe faisant remonter peu à peu ma robe... ses mains contre ma peau me procuraient des frissons. Un soupir s'était échappé de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait.

Je voulais être à lui... m'abandonner entre ses mains... me livrer totalement... entièrement... sans aucune retenue... à lui ... ce dieu... cet apollon. Mon corps lui appartenait toujours et à jamais.

Ce rêve me paraissait tellement réel que je m'étais réveillée haletante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emma? Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de fantasmer autant sur lui. Comme-ci une personne aussi... Et voilà que tu te parles à toi-même maintenant. Pauvre fille! Vraiment pathétique...

J'esquissais un sourire et me glissais hors du lit pour une nouvelle journée. J'allais dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuner. Puis, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre me vêtir. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, on sonnait.

Je déverrouillais la porte et me retrouvais face à un livreur chargé d'un bouquet de lys blancs.

- Vous êtes Emma?  
- Oui.  
- Tenez pour vous.

J'enlevais de ses bras les fleurs qu'il me tendait. L'odeur était entêtante. Je remerciais le livreur avant de refermer la porte. Je posais les fleurs sur la table du salon et pris l'enveloppe qui y était agrafée sur l'emballage transparent.

_« Emma »_

L'écriture était cursive, légèrement penchée.

_« Dans l'attente de te revoir, Robert. »_

L'attention me touchait. Je mis le bouquet dans de l'eau et l'admirais encore avant de retourner dans ma chambre me préparer pour les cours.

Une heure plus tard, revêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier noir, je quittais l'appartement où flottait déjà le parfum capiteux des fleurs de Robert.

Les jours passaient sinistrement et je n'espérais que leur fin. J'attendais que le nuit me prenne pour enfin replonger dans mes rêves... que la nuit me prenne dans ses bras et m'emmène vers lui... qu'elle m'offre un instant de plus auprès de lui. Je n'attendais que ça. Je n'espérais plus que ça. Chaque jour passant, je voulais m'allonger dans un rêve où ses bras m'enlaceraient... où je pourrais voir son doux visage près du mien ... où je pourrais dévorer ce corps nu qu'est le sien de ma passion... de mes désirs... de mes envies...

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, je remarque le sourire radieux de ma mère et m'étonne de la voir ainsi. Son air songeur m'inquiète.

« Dis-moi ma chérie, qui t'as envoyé ces jolies fleurs?  
- Je... un ami.  
- Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'aimer alors...  
- Maman!  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?  
- Tu veux vraiment parler de garçon avec moi?  
- Pourquoi pas!  
- Maman...  
- Je te taquine ma chérie. Mais, si un jour tu en as besoin, saches que je suis là...  
- Merci maman  
- Oh faite chérie, pour toi. »

Dans sa main, une revue people. J'arque un sourcil; ma mère ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre de lecture.

- Page 8.

Je la regarde un fois encore me demandant ce qui lui prenait, et reporte ensuite mes yeux sur le magasin. Je l'ouvre.

**Une amie ou bien plus?**

**_Le beau Robert Pattinson a été vu en charmante compagnie ce week-end alors qu'il était de retour dans sa ville natale entre deux tournages. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, nous ne connaissons rien de cette jeune personne. Soulignons tout de même que son regard ne se détache pas d'elle.  
Avis aux fans... Le coeur de notre Roméo moderne serait-il pris? Amis ou amoureux? Voici une question qui brûle les lèvres de tous les fans._**

Tout ceci accompagné d'une photo de Robert et de... moi!

Il me fallait sortir de ce songe qui m'oppressait et me faisait de plus en plus divaguer, arrêter de penser à lui, me vider la tête en me promenant dans le parc.

L'air était très lourd et le soleil tapait fort. Je devais m'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre mon souffle. Je stoppais mes pas, m'asseyais sur un banc et observais ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Il y avait des adolescents, comme moi, qui riaient et couraient tout autour du lac où s'envolaient quelques oiseaux, apeurés par le mouvement de leurs corps et le bruit de leurs rires. Un enfant s'entraînait au foot avec son père, des tirs et des passes sur l'espace qui les séparait. Un homme faisait son jogging le long de l'étang, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant le long de son front et retombant sur son t-shirt déjà trempé. Une jeune femme se promenait, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait tendrement son enfant dans la poussette devant elle. Et, un chien qui errait entre toutes les personnes et venait se poster près de moi. Il s'était assis devant moi et m'avait observé de ses yeux verts qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la verdure avoisinante.

Mais, tout ceci ne m'empêchait pas de rêver... de penser à ses lèvres contre les miennes... à ses prunelles dans lesquelles j'aimerai me perdre. C'est étrange comme j'avais encore en moi, les frissons ressentis dans mes rêves. Comme si son corps s'était trouvé près du mien. Comme si j'avais pu sentir la chaleur et la douceur émanant de lui... ses mains autour de moi. Je soupirais, torturée parce ce que mes désirs me faisaient subir.

Le cours de cette semaine passait décidément lentement, trop lentement. ... et plus l'heure d'aller au club approchait, plus j'angoissais à l'idée de le revoir. Pourquoi? Ce moment éphémère passé près de lui... quelques larmes menaçaient de couler si je continuais de penser à lui...

Je me relevais et décidais de rentrer. Je guettais le moindre bruit. Je me rassurais des mouvements de la rue, du vacarme des voitures qui me détournaient un peu de mes pensées... ces pensées qui grouillaient en même temps que des papillons envahissaient mon corps. Ça chahutait dans ma tête, des rêves qui m'engluaient et m'affolaient jour et nuit.

Demain... Vendredi... De nouveau. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'il soit présent au club ce week-end.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi elle a était extrêmement mouvementé. J'ai trouvé un travail je ne m'y attendais plus. Donc, je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui parce que je suis de bonne humeur ! Et je vous ai écrit un OS que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil._

_Un merci à Pattenrond pour son commentaire, c'est bien le seul que j'ai eu cette semaine._

* * *

La dernière heure de cours parut durer une éternité, chaque seconde semblait être des heures. J'étais pressé de rentrer, de me changer et de retrouver l'ambiance si caractéristique du club. Le vendredi soir était enfin arrivé. Et avec, une chance pour moi de le revoir. Je me glissais dans une tunique noire, un jean, me maquillais légèrement les yeux de noir et achevais de me préparer par une coiffure simple.

Je descendais les escaliers et me dirigeais vers le club.

Quand je passais le seuil, une musique résonnait déjà et envahissait mes oreilles, un air entraînant. Je me figeais un moment. Qui pouvait jouer sur mon piano? A ma place? Je secouais la tête et entrais dans le club. Des verres circulaient déjà en abondance dans la salle posés sur le plateau de Jenny souriante. Je me faufilais entre les tables, tentant de la rejoindre. Je m'étonnais de voir autant de monde, mais ne m'en offusquais pas et continuais mon chemin à travers la foule.

« Emma, te voilà!  
- Oui. Il y a du monde ce soir.  
- Oui! Une vraie fourmilière! Je n'arrête pas de courir.  
- C'est Matt qui doit être content.  
- C'est certain!  
- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- On a un invité de marque ce soir!  
- Ah oui?  
- Oui! Regardes par toi-même »

Elle me désigna la scène. J'aperçus une chevelure désordonnée, dos à moi. Même ainsi, je pouvais le reconnaître. Mes pas me conduisirent près de la scène où il m'apparaissait enfin totalement. Il me semblait encore beau que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. J'aurais voulu avancer pour mieux le voir mais mes pieds s'étaient paralysés, mes yeux captivés par l'être installé à mon piano. Et, je me mettais à écouter la douce mélodie qui s'échappait peu à peu du piano alors que ses doigts frôlaient chacune des touches... l'écouter devant la foule qui le contemplait à la manière de fan. J'étais aussi subjuguée qu'eux.

Sa voix bousculait mes sentiments. Mon corps s'immobilisait encore plus, saisi par ses intonations. J'avais chaud. Mes tempes se serraient. Des images chahutaient dans ma tête. Ça grondait et je me perdais dans ma contemplation. Le plaisir montait en moi au fur et à mesure que la musique me parvenait; le bien-être faisait surface dans tout mon corps. Comment une simple voix pouvait-elle avoir autant d'impact sur moi?

Ses lèvres s'agitaient. Sa bouche m'affolait et son ténor se faufilait dans mon être. Il guidait ses mains sur les touches noires et blanches. Sa voix s'adoucissait dans un murmure doux et chaleureux. Ses mots se perdaient dans des paroles ronronnantes. Est-ce que j'aimais? Assurément. Je gémissais. Je vacillais. Mon corps en réclamait encore, oui. Plaisir. J'en étais étourdie et chavirais sous les promesses qu'il susurrait dans sa chanson. Je voudrais mourir. J'étais finie. J'aimais ses mots qui s'étouffaient dans la salle et me brûlaient doucement...

Alors que la musique prenait fin, je m'interrogeai sur l'attitude à adopter. Il apparaissait clairement que tous ces clients étaient le résultat de sa présence. Et, je n'étais pas apte à travailler en ce moment avec mon poignet. Que devais-je faire? Monter et reprendre la place qui m'était due sur la scène ou le laisser assumer l'animation toute la soirée?

Il me gratifia d'un demi-sourire, le visage railleur et enjoué. De nouveau, je me demandais quoi faire – j'étais en panique. Sentant que j'étais peut-être de trop, je quittai la vision de cet apollon à reculons. Mais, j'eus le temps d'entrevoir une lueur étrange traverser ses traits. Il me lança un regard gêné tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bar.

« Tu vas bien ma belle?  
- Oui.  
- Que penses-tu de cette soirée?  
- Très bien. Mais, tu aurais du me prévenir. Je ne serais pas venue.  
- Pourquoi?  
- D'abord, parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de me servir correctement de mes deux mains pour l'instant.

Je posai brièvement un coup d'oeil sur mon bras pour lui rappeler l'incidence.

- Ensuite, je crois ... je suis même certaine que l'affluence de ce soir est plutôt dû à sa présence. Et, qu'il n'a nullement besoin de moi au vu de tous ces regards.

Je soutenais mes dires en montrant à Matt la foule dans la salle.

- Effectivement. Mais, c'est lui qui a tenu à ce que tu viennes tout de même.  
- Oh.  
- Il m'a proposé de te remplacer en attendant que tu arrives. Et, ensuite de t'accompagner au piano. Est-ce que cela te convient?  
- O...Oui. Oui, bien sûr.  
- Très bien. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.  
- Je suppose.

Je sentais mes joues qui se réchauffaient légèrement. Pourquoi devais-je me sentir gêner qu'il m'ait dit ceci? Ce n'était pas comme si...

- Tiens, tu vas pouvoir nous montrer tous tes talents encore une fois. »

Je suivais la direction de son regard pour comprendre où il voulait en venir, et croisais celui de Robert. Prise au dépourvu, je clignai des yeux de surprise. Il m'examina longuement, apparemment pour évaluer mon état émotionnel. Je frissonnai. Je me sentais bouleversée par sa façon dont son regard se portait sur moi. Les émotions bouillonnaient en moi. La joie, parce que c'était moi qu'il regardait, rien que moi. La peur que tout ceci ne soit encore que l'un de mes nombreux rêves. Le désespoir de ne jamais être plus proche de lui. La colère envers moi-même pour me mettre dans tous mes états à cause d'une seule et unique personne.

« Emma, nous n'attendons plus que toi. »

Ses mots me tirèrent brusquement vers la réalité et je me sentis soudain très peu à la hauteur de la situation. C'est fébrile que je me dirigeais vers lui, traversant tous ces visages dirigés vers moi.

« Emma, tout va bien? »

Il semblait compatissant, mais son ton doux était celui aussi qu'emploierait un parent vis-à-vis d'un enfant. Il étudia mon visage et la drôle d'expression qui devait s'y afficher. Je lui souris.

« Allons-y. »

À mesure que la soirée avançait, les chansons à la demande devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses. Personne ne trouva à y redire quant à la présence de Robert. J'étais au ange et ébranlée de sentir sa présence derrière moi. L'heure de la fermeture se rapprochait. Et avec le moment où on se séparera encore... Une dernière vibration sur le piano, une ultime note chantée et plus aucun client n'était présent dans la salle.

Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence un long moment. J'avais peur de ne jamais le revoir. J'essayai d'enregistrer chaque détail, de l'éclat de son regard à la courbe de ses lèvres en passant par le grain de sa peau... J'avais conscience de vivre un moment rare et précieux. Qui pourrait se vanter d'être en face de cet être aussi parfait? J'avais envie de porter les mains à son visage et caresser chacune de ses courbes. Mais, je n'osai pas. Ce n'était pas convenable.

A ma surprise, je l'entendis me proposer de chanter une dernière chanson, celle de mon choix.

« J'aimerai vraiment entendre ta voix.. encore une fois... rien que pour moi. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

J'avais écarquillé les yeux, surprise. Aussitôt, j'allais lui répondre.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te faire une telle demande.  
- Non. Pas du tout. Ça ne me dérange pas. Juste que...  
- Je t'accompagne bien sûr. Piano ou guitare?  
- Guitare »

Je m'approchais de lui et lui montrais la partition de ce que je pouvais lui chanter.

« D'accord. »

Forget About It – **Alison Krauss**

_Forget about it  
I'm admittin' I was wrong  
And I'll just take what's mine  
And walk right out the door_

Forget about it  
I'll split and I'll be gone  
And you'll have memories  
You'll find hard to ignore

'Cause after all  
I'll see you sometime maybe  
When I can't recall  
How you drove me crazy  
Forget about it  
When forever's over  
I won't remember how much  
I loved you anymore

Forget about it  
Put me out of your head  
Now that you're free and easy  
Out there on the town  
Forget about it  
When you're lying in bed  
Just wishing I was there to lay you down

'Cause after all  
I'll see you sometime maybe  
When you will recall  
How I drove you crazier  
Forget about those stars in your eyes  
Laying by the fireside  
Holding you tight  
I can't remember when I felt so right  
So just forget about it

Les accords s'enfilaient les uns après les autres et je me tournais pour lui faire face. Une nouvelle fois, je m'émerveillais devant lui, alors qu'il jouait toujours. Je me demandais si j'étais amoureuse ou non. Comment le savoir? Et est-ce que je lui plaisais autant qu'il m'attirait? Quelque part, j'en doutais. Il me souriait, et comme à chaque fois, mon coeur s'emballait. Rien de surprenant après tout. C'était inconscient. Je secouais la tête et reprenais le cour de mes paroles.

_Forget about it  
When you see me on the street  
Don't wink, don't wave  
Don't try to tease me with your smile  
Forget about it  
If we chance to meet somewhere  
Don't think it's 'cause I'm trying to reconcile_

'Cause after all  
I'll see you sometime maybe  
When I can't recall how you drove me crazier  
Forget about those stars in your eyes  
Laying by the fireside  
Holding you tight  
I can't remember when I felt so right  
So just forget about it

Un silence de mort suivit ma petite chanson. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Robert et me lançais.

« Ça t'as plu?  
- Beaucoup.

Il me dévorait du regard.

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau.

Un sourire malicieux envahit lentement son visage.

- Vraiment?  
- Oui. »


	8. Chapter 8

J'étais en train de rêver. Je me voyais à la campagne où j'avais grandie quand je sentis à travers ma rêverie une main qui caressait les cheveux. C'était agréable, tendre et doux. J'essayais de deviner à travers le brouillard opaque qui pouvait m'administrer ce traitement. Je l'imaginais près de moi. Avec peine, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'il était assis sur le lit, à mes côtés. Dieu qu'il était beau. Mais, que faisait-il ici?

Le silence régnait et il me semblait que plus aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je me suis relevée, m'appuyant sur les coudes. Il me regardait. Je sentais les draps glisser sur ma peau. Comment...? Je baissais rapidement mes yeux sur moi pour voir apparaître la naissance de ma poitrine. Rapidement, je relevais les draps sur moi. Je ne portais rien. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur lui... Oh mon dieu! Lui non plus.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Que s'est-il passé?

Il se raidit à mes paroles. Il a tenté de faire celui qui ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler. Mais il a vite compris, à ma tête, que ça ne marcherait pas avec moi. J'ai attendu qu'il se décide à me répondre.

- Tu ne te souviens plus?

Le timbre de sa voix me semblait lointain et emprunt de tristesse.

- Non... non... Je devrais?

Il a pris une profonde inspiration.

- Il me semble que oui.. Enfin, je crois... Je...  
- Oui?

Il continuait à me fixer, l'air si pensif que je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Loin de moi l'idée d'être présomptueux... Mais, je pensais être inoubliable.  
- Oh.

- On a ...?  
- Oui.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux et piquai un fard magistral qui le fit sourire doucement. J'avais tout oublié de cette nuit. Au fond de moi, je doutais. Pourquoi serais-je dévêtue sous les draps si ce n'était pas le cas? Je ne voulais tout simplement pas y réfléchir. J'ai baissé les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne...  
- Non, non. Ne soit pas désolé.  
- Mais, je ne me rappelle de rien... de ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit. Je me sens idiote. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Chut, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave.  
- Quand même!  
- Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il plaça une main sur mes hanches et m'attira contre lui. Je plongeai dans son regard et la seconde d'après, je me retrouvai couchée sous lui, ses lèvres parcourant les miennes. Je ne savais comment réagir. Devais-je le laisser faire, apprécier ou me débattre?

Je n'étais pas une fille facile, mais j'en avais tellement rêvé, tellement espéré qu'un jour cela se produise. Je le repoussai légèrement, à bout de souffle, tentant de reprendre contenance pour ne pas répondre à son baiser.

- Je devrais être désolé, mais... Tu es si belle et si désirable.

J'étais tellement surprise que je le dévisageai un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

- Tu as pris un coup sur la tête?  
- Non. Pourquoi?  
- Ou alors, tu as besoin de lunettes. Tu m'as bien regardé?  
- Oui, je ne fais que ça. Je n'ai fait que t'admirer toute la nuit. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.  
- Oh.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre?

- Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé?

Il semblait presque l'espérer. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur ses mains, ses grandes mains. Si j'avais l'idée de dévier d'un centimètre le regard, je tomberais sur ses cuisses, voire sur... Ses mains. Je devais rester calée sur ses mains. Il a respiré un grand coup et a continué à me parler.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Emma. Et, je crois que c'est réciproque. On se désire, s'en est presque évident.

Il effleura ma joue de ses douces lèvres. Je ne réagissais pas, abasourdie par ses mots. Il releva mon visage, mes yeux faisant face aux siens. Il m'embrassa. J'étais déstabilisée. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire: répondre à son baiser ou reprendre mes esprits. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir son expression et j'ai été prise au dépourvu. Il me dévisageait toujours et la seule force de son regard me traversait de part en part, comme mise à nu, une insistance pour le moins déstabilisant. Je déteste ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait.

- D'accord.

Il s'est de nouveau penché pour m'embrasser sur la joue en entendant ma réponse. Des petits picotements naissaient peu à peu dans mon ventre. Je me suis soudainement sentie d'humeur taquine voire coquine. Mon corps traversé de frissons, délivrait quelque chose de nouveau en moi. J'ai hoché la tête. Un sourire est venu fleurir sur son visage. Une bouche avide s'est écrasée sur la mienne.

Après un temps de surprise, je lui ai répondu. J'ai laissé tomber toutes mes barrières. J'ai senti ses lèvres descendre le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou et s'attarder sur mes épaules dénudées. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement. Oh! Seigneur!

Je me suis collée à lui. Ses mains se sont refermées sur mes reins qu'il a commencé à caresser. J'ai tressailli. Nous restions collés l'un à l'autre, haletant. Il était chaud et je sentais chacun de ses muscles sur ma peau. Il a glissé ses doigts dans mes cheveux me maintenant contre lui, et son autre main s'aventura sur ma cuisse.

_- Emma..._

Il était manifestement excité pour s'attarder sur cette voix. Il m'a plaquée contre lui, me relevant jusqu'à ce que je sente toute sa virilité contre mon bassin. J'ai brusquement sentie le désir m'envahir, avec une telle violence que j'étais sur le point de prendre le dessus.

_- Il est l'heure, Emma..._

Cette voix... Ça ne semblait pas l'alarmer. Il continuait de me caresser, de m'embrasser; se positionnant un peu plus sur moi.

- _Réveilles-toi._

J'immergeai difficilement de mon rêve alors que résonnait près de moi la voix nasillarde de l'animatrice radio. Encore engourdie par la douce chaleur de mes couettes, je sentais des mains me frôlaient le visage. Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas cette fois-ci?

- Ma chérie, réveilles-toi.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et regardais ma mère, assise près de moi. Pitoyable, je sais.

- Ton réveil sonne depuis un bon quart d'heure.  
- Merci.  
- De rien. Je vais devoir partir au travail, le café est prêt. Passe une bonne journée.  
- Toi aussi.

Elle se leva et quitta ma chambre. Je poussais un profond soupir, repoussant les couettes qui me couvraient. Je sortie prestement de mon lit tout en me remémorant cette soirée.

_« Ça t'as plu?  
- Beaucoup._

_Il me dévorait du regard._

_- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau._

_Un sourire malicieux envahit lentement son visage._

_- Vraiment?  
- Oui. »_

_J'ai hochai la tête. Il s'avança vers moi. Je pouvais sentir sa présence se rapprochait tout près. Il s'est mordu la lèvre et à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Je me suis demandée à ce moment-là quel goût aurait ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Une drôle de lueur a fait briller ses yeux, tout à coup. Il a fermé les yeux et les a ré ouvert aussi rapidement._

_- Je suis... a-t-il soupiré._

_Je ne dis rien, le laissant terminer. Ses yeux me disaient quelque chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à décrypter le message. Il a tendu sa main vers mon visage et à replacer une de mes mèches derrière une oreille. Sa main s'est attardée sur ma joue. Je sentais la chaleur qui s'en dégagé. C'était agréable. Il s'est penché sur moi et a effleuré mes lèvres. Il m'a retenue par l'épaule, et le baiser s'est précisé. Il s'est reculé doucement, son haleine enveloppant mon visage._

- _Je devrais être désolé, mais... Tu es si belle._

_J'aurais besoin d'une ou deux heures pour me remettre du choc que je venais de subir et, je bouillais intérieurement._

_- Ok._

_Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux à cet instant. Il s'est reculé, s'est excusé et est parti. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Mais, j'avais apprécié, réellement apprécié. Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie et je suis rentrée à l'appartement. J'ai ouvert la porte d'une main tremblante, j'ai crapahuté dans la pénombre jusque mon lit et me suis assoupie, laissant ainsi la nuit m'emporter dans mes rêves_

.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à celles et ceux qui pourraient me suivre.

Je remercie, comme toujours les **_rares_ **commentaires qui m'ont été adressés pour cette histoire: **Canada02** , **Ceyla**. Je m'active pour écrire sur mon autre fiction, et j'essaierai de publier un chapitre 25 de A l'aube du désir dès le fin de semaine pro.

Bisous. Votre dévouée, ShL

* * *

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait osé t'embrasser ! Naturellement, ça crève les yeux que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent. Mais à ce point, je ne l'imaginais pas. Lui... Il débarque et maintenant, il... Ça me dépasse.

J'étais impatiente et ennuyée. Impatiente de le revoir, de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ennuyée parce que je n'avais eu aucune réaction envers lui. Peut-être y avait-il trouvé là un signe d'indifférence, de dégoût de ma part ? Je devrais être pendue haut et court pour ne pas avoir répondu à son baiser ! Quelle idiote !

-Jenny ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu as finie ?  
-Euh... non. Pas vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.  
-Moi non plus. Mais tu ne m'aides pas, là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ?

Je m'attendais à un regard appuyé, pensif et peut-être excité, mais non. Elle a balayé ma question d'un geste et secoué la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Il y a d'autres choses qui doivent nous préoccuper, comme la tenue que tu porteras ce soir, ou quel maquillage je vais bien pouvoir te faire...

L'euphorie qui m'avait envahie depuis mon réveil persistait. Je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie d'en parler à Jenny. Ce qui était chose faite désormais. Être béate n'était pas mon domaine de prédilection, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la seule émotion que j'étais capable de gérer pour l'instant : l'agacement.

Dans ma tête, j'ai rembobiné la séquence pour passer au crible la conversation que nous avions eue depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et trouver la signification de ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'ai lâché un soupir exaspéré. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Elle avait mentionné le fait que je devais me trouver une tenue... Quelle tenue ?

-Mais, je n'ai besoin d'aucune tenue !  
-Bien sûr que si !

Jenny était une acharnée du shopping et de la mode. Rien n'était laissé au hasard dans ses tenues. Et c'est à grand-peine qu'elle résignait un soupir de désapprobation chaque fois que je me laissais aller dans ma façon de me vêtir. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions à arpenter les rues de Londres à la recherche de la tenue qu'il me fallait à tout prix d'après Jenny. Et, je n'en connaissais toujours pas la raison.

Elle était tombée en arrêt devant une vitrine, à la vue d'une robe blanche exposée sur un mannequin avec une tête en fil de fer barbelé.

-Tu aimes vraiment cette robe ? m'enquis-je.  
-Tu veux dire que je l'adore ! s'exclama Jenny dans un accent sirupeux.  
-Mais, elle n'a rien de particulier. Elle est toute simple !  
-C'est précisément ce qui fait son charme, m'expliqua-t-elle sur un ton excité.  
-Sans compter qu'elle coûte une fortune.  
-Une broutille.  
-Tu es sûr qu'elle t'ira ?  
-Emma, dit-elle d'un soupir résigné, qui t'as dit qu'elle serait pour moi ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu disposes d'un vaste champ de compétences et des connaissances impressionnantes, mais la haute couture n'en fait pas partie.  
-Naturellement !  
-Ne te moque pas de moi.  
-Loin de moi cette idée.  
-Alors suis-moi !

Me tirant par le bras, elle entra dans le magasin. Jenny s'adressa à la vendeuse qui s'était approchée de nous, sans m'adresser un seul regard :  
-La robe blanche qui se trouve dans la vitrine pour mon amie.  
-Et pour vous ?  
-Je vais faire un tour le temps qu'elle l'essaie.

En un seul battement de cils, le jeune femme avait évalué mes mensurations, et elle s'éloigna illico à la recherche de la robe qui me siéra. Quelques minutes après, la vendeuse était de retour. Le cintre brandit bien haut laissait flotter la robe blanche. Jenny et elle tâtèrent le tissu, comme deux catholiques palpant le saint suaire. Puis, elles se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers les cabines d'essayage en babillant sur les merveilles de tel ou tel couturier.

Sans grand enthousiasme, je les suivais, en passant en revue les portants couverts de fringues. Je m'isolais dans la cabine, et examinais la robe de plus près. Soufflant une énième fois, je commençais à me dévêtir Après l'avoir passé, j'ouvris, sans empressement, le rideau de la cabine.

Jenny patientait les yeux pétillants et les joues en feu. De toute évidence, la vendeuse avait comblé ses vœux les plus chers. Elle faisait partie de ces filles désirables où tout leur allait : teint de pêche, jambes fuselées, yeux immenses et taille de guêpe. Rien à voir avec moi.

Elle jeta sa chevelure en arrière, geste qui signifiait sa contrariété et son hystérie. Je cessai de mordiller la lèvre, me rendant compte de ma propre anxiété face à son regard scrutateur.

-Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, l'interrompis-je avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je porterais ce genre de robe. Ce n'est pas moi.  
-Deux mots !  
-Et lesquels ?  
-Robert Pattinson.

Je restais figée, un voile sur les yeux, comme en transe, pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Jenny me donne un coup dans les côtes.

-Où tu veux en venir au juste ? demandai-je juste au moment où la vendeuse s'en revenait, telle une mariée se rendant à l'autel, les bras chargés d'un sac suspendu à l'index, un ticket de caisse et le reçu de sa carte bleue dans l'autre main.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as déjà payé ?  
-Je ne te dirais rien dans ce cas. Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que si tu te présentes habillée de telle manière devant lui, il oubliera vite le fait que tu n'es pas répondu à son baiser et, hop, un nouveau baiser.  
-Tu es impossible.

La soirée était fraîche ; quoiqu'un peu trop. Les premières étoiles étaient éclipsées par les rutilements des enseignes lumineuses enveloppant les bâtiments d'un bout à l'autre des rues comme des guirlandes lumineuses sur un sapin de Noël. L'air était chargé d'un parfum âcre.

Jenny, tout sourire, était vêtue d'un short noir moulant et d'un twin-set mauve décolleté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étonnamment ondulés. Ses fossettes étaient ainsi marquées, un sourire dévorant ses prunelles. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à discipliner mes cheveux pour les rendre lisses et soyeux. L'effet était plutôt réussi : ils retombaient sur mes épaules encadrant mon visage.

Le reste de mon temps, quand j'eus la chance d'être un peu seule, je pensais à Robert. Peut-être pouvais-je espérer qu'un amour naîtrait entre nous sous un ciel dégagé. Je nous imaginais tout deux marchant main dans la main dans le crépuscule, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou tout du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux, vieillards, se fonde dans la nuit. Je pouvais toujours espérer. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

Nous arrivions près du club. Une foule se présentait déjà aux portes. Jenny et moi nous nous regardâmes, arquant un sourcil interrogateur. Non sans mal et malgré quelques bousculades, nous avons réussi à entrer.

« Ah, vous voilà.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, répliqua Jenny.  
-Oui, Oui. Je vous attendais. Je n'arrive pas à suivre avec tout ce monde. Jenny, tu peux prendre ton service tout de suite. Emma, on te cherchait. Je lui ai dit de t'attendre près de la scène.  
-Très bien.  
-Bon courage, me lança Jenny dans un sourire encourageant. »

Ce n'était pas Robert qui m'attendait près de la scène. Mais son ami nommé Sam, si je me souvenais bien. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un sentiment soudain de panique me prit. Je cherchais à déchiffrer son regard, sans succès.

« Bonjour.  
-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Je suis là pour Robert. Je vais le remplacer ce soir.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Disons qu'il a eu vent de rumeur. Et, qu'elles sont la cause de ce monde dans le pub ce soir. Et, il ne veut pas être la cible de plus de convoitise de la part des paparazzis.  
-Oh ! Et, en quoi ne peut-il pas m'accompagner ?  
-il ne veut pas être un poids pour vous. »

Sa voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête de façon stridente. Je faillis dire que je m'en fichais, mais c'était faux. Une seconde, je fermais les yeux, revit le film de la veille. Je laissai défiler ces sensations provoquant des tremblements dans tout le corps et disparaissaient dans les jambes, me déstabilisant quelque peu.

Robert voulait garder ses distances, ne pas être un poids pour moi. Non, je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie d'y croire. Je ne voulais pas m'égarer. Et pourtant... Sans m'en rendre compte, je parcourais la salle à la recherche de sa présence. Et, là, je le vis.

Nos regards se sont croisés. Le sien était d'un vert vif et électrique. Aussitôt, un tremblement s'est emparé de mes mains. Mon estomac s'est retourné. Bien trop vite à mon goût, le contact fût rompu. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle ; là où je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

J'ai battu des paupières pour refouler un soudain afflux de larmes et l'image de Robert a commencé à flotter.

« Ca va aller ? me lança Sam de sa voix grave en effleurant mon épaule. J'opinais.  
-C'est juste un malentendu.  
-Si vous le dites, ai-je reniflé en clignant des paupières."

J'avais déjà fait ce rêve une fois, la campagne, cette caresse... Je m'en souvenais comme-ci c'était hier. J'ouvris les yeux avec peine.

- Rob...

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues. Le décor changea, mais la sensation restait la même. Un torrent se déversait de mes yeux. Je pensais ne pouvoir jamais m'arrêter. Je me rendis compte qu'il était assis sur le lit à mes côtés. Dieu qu'il était beau. Comme j'avais envie d'être auprès de lui. J'avais peur. Je savais que c'était désormais toute ma vie qui était chamboulée.

Un nouveau changement, un nouveau rêve. Je marchais, ou plutôt je déambulais dans les rues de Londres. Il m'avait rejeté. Il m'avait ignoré. Je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible: aimer un être de façon si forte. Je me sentais perdue. Seule, à errer dans ces rues. Le vent soufflait soulevant mes cheveux qui se collaient sur mes joues. Mon regard s'embrumait, m'empêchant de voir où mes pieds se posaient. Je perdis l'équilibre et m'écroulais. Je sentais des regards se poser sur moi. Chacun d'eux me brûlait à petit feu.

C'est en sueur que je me réveillais. J'étais en train de rêver, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retentit, m'extirpant de mes peurs nocturnes. Au lieu de m'interroger sur la personne qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-ci chez les gens, je m'approchai de la porte et jetai un coup d'œil dans le juda. Tout d'abord, je ne vis qu'un œil plissé qui me dévisageait. Puis, je le reconnus.

En rentrant chez moi la veille, je n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse. J'avais écouté mon répondeur dans l'espoir d'y entendre sa voix... Mais, je m'étais rendue vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas; et que cela n'était pas possible puisque je ne lui avais pas donné mon numéro... J'étais totalement pathétique.

_Peut-être y avais-je été un peu fort dans ma façon de réagir? Peut-être y avait-il une bonne raison pour qu'il ne me parle pas ce soir? Peut-être que demain il serait là, à ma porte, s'excusant, m'expliquant le pourquoi de cette situation?_

Le scénario que je m'étais jouée en rêve plus d'une fois était en train de se matérialiser sous mes yeux. Une décharge électrique me secoua de la tête aux pieds, tandis que le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accélérait dangereusement. Ma poitrine allait exploser.

Après quelques secondes, constatant non sans soulagement que j'étais toujours en vie et que je ne rêvais pas, je parvins à enclencher la chaîne de sûreté et à entrebâiller la porte d'un poil. Il portait une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur son poitrail d'athlète. Ses cheveux désorganisés m'attiraient plus que de raison.

- Que puis-je pour toi? M'enquis-je.

Certes, ma question n'était pas brillante. Mais, compte tenue de l'émotion que j'éprouvais de me retrouver seule avec lui, dans ma maison, c'était déjà un miracle que je puisse aligner cinq mots à la suite. Je n'entendais pas sa réponse étant trop occupée à essayer de contrôler ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille s'imaginer autre chose. En fait, j'éprouvais une telle euphorie en sa présence que j'en aurais presque oublié ce qui c'était passé la veille. _Presque._

Pendant un long moment, qui ne dura vraisemblablement pas plus de quatre secondes, nous nous dévisageâmes l'un l'autre en silence. Je restais interdite ne comprenant pas le but de sa visite. Je me dégoûtais quand je repensais à cette soirée. Je pensais être entrée dans sa vie. Je m'étais montée un film où il jouait le premier rôle. Un scénario ficelait autour d'une intrigue amoureuse. Mais, je devais reprendre mes esprits.

Je me raclai la gorge, lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'appartement. Il se tourna vers moi

- Hier soir, glapit-il, toujours à mi-voix.

A ce moment-là, le téléphone retentit. Je m'éloignai de lui, laissant entrebâiller la porte et me dirigeai vers l'appareil.

- Oui.  
- Ma chérie, c'est Maman. Juste pour te rappeler de passer à l'hôpital pour ton poignet.  
- Merci. Je vais y aller dès que possible.  
- Très bien. A ce soir. Je t'aime ma chérie.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je reposais le combiné et me tournais afin de retourner vers la porte. Mais, il se tenait devant moi. Son visage me semblait avoir blêmit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à vous.

Deux semaines sans publier... Je suis vraiment en train de prendre du retard...

Surtout sur mon autre fiction où j'aimerais que tout soit parfait ! En attendant, vous avez sûrement pu voir mes autres publications dont « Le pianiste et la canard ». Sinon, ruez-vous dessus , j'en ai de très bon écho lol.

Comme d'habitude , je remercie **Mystiepat**, **Pattenrond**, **Canada02** et **Sunny **pour leurs commentaires Heureusement que vous êtes là ! Je me sens moins seule...

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse lire la suite des aventures d'Emma, mon Emma !

* * *

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'inspirai profondément et lentement pour me calmer et refouler le stress qui m'envahissait de le savoir si proche de moi. Mieux valait ne pas me laisser submerger par cette vague d'anxiété, sous peine de perdre pied. Je devais conserver son calme et garder contenance en m'occupant pendant qu'il me parlerait. J'inspirai de nouveau, m'avança, effleurant au passage les meubles tout en évitant de me cogner dedans.

- Un café vous tente.  
- Oui, s'il _te_plaît.

Je perçus un intonation plus insistante sur le «te ». Ou peut-être l'avais-je rêvé. Je m'exhortais vers la cuisine, pas à pas en me forçant de garder l'équilibre. Je contournais le vaste plan de travail, et marquais un pause en me rendant compte que mes pieds foulaient le carrelage glacé. Je me figeai. Pétrifiée, mon cœur cognait violemment dans ma poitrine, manquant de me couper le souffle.

Lentement, mon regard se posa sur mes pieds et remonta sur ma tenue: un pyjama de flanelle bleue pâle. _Tout mais pas ça_! J'esquivai un regard dans sa direction. Son visage s'illumina, un sourire naissant au coin de ses lèvres. _Aurait-il perçu ma gène?_

- Euh... bredouillai-je.  
- Oui?

Dans la lumière qui se reflétait sur son visage, je remarquai que ses yeux pétillaient. Cette petite mésaventure semblait l'amuser. Pourtant cela me semblait bien fade comparé à son activité d'acteur. Nul doute qu'il devait bien se moquer de moi derrière son sourire d'ange. Pas le temps de ruminer sur cette considération.

- Je... J'arrive!

Je me glissai dans le couloir, attendit une fraction de secondes et rejoignit ma chambre en deux enjambées. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je me laissai tomber le long du mur, tremblant de soulagement et pris plusieurs inspirations longues et silencieuses pour calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Si seulement j'avais pris le temps d'enfiler un peignoir et des pantoufles ou même de me donner un coup de peigne. _Quelle horreur!_ Je patientai quelques secondes et proliférai quelques jurons à voix basse pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, ou tout simplement avoir enfilé quelque chose par-dessus. J'aurais pu même en profiter pour me maquiller, me parfumer et accrocher une pancarte « disponible » autour du cou. _Zut! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?_

Je souris de mes fantasmes, forcée d'admettre pourtant que mon cœur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il était apparu à ma porte et continuait sa folle chevauchée. J'avais toujours voulu qu'il vienne chez moi; et maintenant que mon vœu était exaucé, je le regrettai.

Une fois m'être morigénée à grand coup d'insultes, je m'empressais de me vêtir convenablement, en essayant d'être à mon avantage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue dans le miroir. Je réprimais un sourire. Jenny serait fière de moi. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte du travail qu'il fallait faire sur soi-même pour lui convenir. Les bons côtés de son hystérie pour la mode, son imagination, je lui enviais souvent...

Je repris la direction de la cuisine, longeant de nouveau le couloir en sens inverse. Mon cœur s'emballa un peu plus à chacun de mes pas. Il s'était sûrement juré de battre des records aujourd'hui. Je soupirai. En revanche, je lui adressai un large sourire dès que je le vis.

Je croisai son regard. Les ombres qui se projetaient sur son visage le rendait indéchiffrable.

- Pouvons-nous parler?  
- Bien sûr.

A son intonation, je conclue que quelque chose le déranger.

- Tu veux t'asseoir? Suggérais-je en lui montrant les chaises.

Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire et opina à ma tirade en tirant une des chaises pour prendre place. J'ouvris l'une des portes des meubles de cuisine et en sortit du café. Je dosais dans des gestes plutôt maladroit, versais l'eau et me retournais vers lui.

- Je déteste être le centre d'intérêt, me dit-il d'une voix grave.  
- Euh, en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?  
- Hier, je... Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir accompagné au piano.  
- Tu veux dire que tu m'as ignoré.  
- Je n'aurais pas dit ça de cette manière. Mais, en effet, on peut le voir sous cet angle. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessé par mon comportement.  
- Je l'espère.

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, mon regard passant inlassablement de ses yeux à sa bouche.

- Je n'en peux plus de tout ça.  
- Pardon?  
- Cette célébrité, tous ses fans qui hurlent, ces émeutes... Je ne suis pas à ma place. J'étouffe.

Ses cheveux négligés, ses yeux éteints, cette voix me firent trembler légèrement. A cet instant, je sus que je ne lui en voulais plus. _Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué? Pourquoi ce garçon me troublait temps?_Je sortis deux tasses et les remplis négligemment avant de lui en tendre une. Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre son discours.

- Avec ces foutus journalistes, on n'est pas à l'abri. Ils nous prennent en photos sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Ils colportent des rumeurs, peu importe le mal qu'ils peuvent faire autour d'eux. Il n'y a que leurs intérêts qui comptent. Tous les moyens sont bons pour acquérir l'exclusivité du siècle. Il faut que tu comprennes. Je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire. Je... Je voulais juste te protéger.  
- Me protéger?  
- Oui.

Je suis restée un moment la tasse en suspension devant moi, troublée. Surprise, les oiseaux chantant me parvenaient étrangement. Puis, peu à peu, je percevais de nouveau l'eau clapotait entrecoupant le silence de la pièce pendant que je cherchais les mots qui pourraient définir ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Mon trouble venait d'ailleurs: jusque là, j'avais cru qu'il voulait m'ignorer. Soudain, je découvrais une brèche, colorée et profonde, et j'avais peur, sans savoir de quoi au reste..._ va savoir._

J'étouffai un petit rire. J'extrapolais mes désirs à la réalité alors que j'ignorais tous de ses sentiments à mon égard. Il n'éprouvait peut-être pas la moindre attirance pour moi. Il pouvait avoir une amie cachée quelque part en Amérique. Idiote, tu le serais si c'était le cas. Mais s'il était intéressé, il me le ferait savoir.

J'eus le réflexe de relever mon regard sur lui, souriant, détendu. Alors que quelques secondes avant, il paraissait si.. mal à l'aise, avec l'air de celui chez qui se levait une tempête.

Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement les fenêtres de l'appartement où l'obscurité du ciel et les amoncellements de nuages présageaient un temps orageux._ Redescends sur terre!_J'émergeais. J'étais trop longtemps restée interdite face à ses paroles. Les yeux clos, je me répétais...

- Me protéger?  
- Ce sont mes amis qui ont insisté pour... Je n'y tenais pas vraiment. Mais, finalement, je leurs en suis reconnaissant.  
- Oh!  
- Ne te méprends pas. J'ai vu les photos, tout comme toi je pense... celles qu'ils ont pris à la sortie de l'hôpital. Et, je ne voulais pas que tu sois sous les projecteurs une nouvelle fois.

Pendant les quelques secondes où je le regardais parler, j'avais oublié la raison de sa présence. Un instant, je me persuadais que j'aimerais qu'on me voit à ses côtés. M'enfuir avec. _M'enfuir?_Je devais bien admettre que tout chez lui m'attirait. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Il soufflait tantôt le froid, tantôt le chaud et j'avais du mal à m'habituer à ces brusques écarts de température.

- Côtoyer un homme qui est l'obsession de la majorité des femmes n'est pas simple tous les jours. Je t'en avais déjà parlé.

Refroidie par ce constat, je repris mes distances avec lui.

- Je comprends. Tu étais venu juste pour cela?  
- Non. Je crois me rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui que tu devais retourner à l'hôpital pour ton poignet.  
- Oui. Pourquoi?  
- J'aimerais t'accompagner... si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr?

La question me prit de court. J'examinais ses traits pour comprendre avant de lui répondre. Il me jeta un regard presque implorant. Il n'aurait pas pu me signifier plus clairement ce qu'il désirait. Et je tranchais. Réfléchir encore était au dessus de mes forces.

- Pourquoi pas.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Je ne parvins pas à retenir le mien, malgré moi. Je déposais ma tasse dans l'évier, puis la sienne. Remarquant l'heure avancée, je m'approchais de l'entrée, et y pris une veste légère.

- On y va.  
- Tu ne mettrais pas des chaussures avant.  
- Pardon?

Qu'est-ce que... _Non! Ce n'est pas possible?_ Je me dirigeais en hâte vers le meuble de rangement, l'explorant de fond en comble et y dénicha un paire de chaussures à mon goût. Après les avoir enfilées, et mettre passée les mains dans les cheveux pour me réajuster, je relevais mon regard vers lui. Son éternel sourire en coin était affiché sur son visage. _Maudit soit-il_.

- Excellent choix.  
- Très sobre, n'est-ce pas?  
- La couleur me plaît, ajouta-t-il en respirant profondément.

Pourquoi étais-je troublée par cette intonation? _Peut-être que j'avais envie de lui plaire._

- Oui. Euh... allons-y.

Je fermais la porte, le laissant me précéder. Je me retournais et le regardais s'éloigner dans les escaliers. J'observais ses épaules carrées et fus parcourue de frissons. S_'il décidait de s'enfuir, je pourrais peut-être le suivre finalement_. Je soupirai devant mon manque total de fermeté face à mes résolutions.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit laissant le vent s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Le froid me fit frissonner. J'enfilais ma veste comme je le pouvais et sortit à sa suite. Les gouttes de pluie envahirent ma vue déformant tout autour de moi. Il pivota:  
- On va devoir courir.  
- J'en ai bien peur.

Il s'engagea dans la rue se faufilant entre les lampadaires et coupant la rue. Je le suivis. Le bon sens aurait exigé que nous prenions un taxi. Mais, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la question: mes pensées étaient entièrement accaparées par les récents événements et maintenant que le choc s'estompait, je commençais seulement à mesurer l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Il faut dire aussi que les rouages de mon cerveau avait été mis à mal depuis que je m'étais levée.

Il bifurqua à l'angle d'une rue, moi à ses talons. Il franchit le seuil de l'hôpital aussi vite que possible. J'en fis de même. Le hall était toujours aussi bondé que l'autre fois. Mais, je restais plantée là, surprise, face au spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Je devais avoir l'air d'une crétine, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer.

L'eau tombée en pluie sur ses cheveux coulait sur son visage. Les filets d'eau empruntaient un long parcours, son front, la courbe de son nez, son cou... je suivais des yeux la descente. Je me sentais sourire niaisement devant cette vision. Je ne voyais plus rien que l'eau sur ce corps qui me faisait tant fantasmer. Les rigoles tombaient du menton et s'écroulaient sur son thorax, glissaient sur sa chemise en formant de larges sillons, des filets qui se tortillaient jusque sur son ventre.

La chaleur montait à la vue de cette peau couvert de fines perles d'eau. Sa chemise, collée comme une seconde peau transparente, laissait deviner sous son scintillement sa musculature finement ciselée, d'un corps suave à la peau douce comme le miel. Son corps ruisselants le rendait encore plus attirant. Quelques gouttes perlaient de ses cheveux désordonnés. Le tissu trempé et froid laissait apparaître les auréoles brunâtres de ses tétons. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux faisant bouger le tissu mouillé sur son corps.

J'imaginais mes mains parcourant ce corps... effleurant ce torse, tendu, gorgé de saveur. Mes mains assurés s'aventureraient à dessiner tour à tour ses épaules, son buste, son ventre, le creux de ses hanches, la courbe de ses fesses... Ma bouche recueillerait les filets d'eau salé m'inondant et se déversant dans mon cou. Une onde de chaleur me parcourut. J'avais conscience d'avoir atteint le point de non-retour car la pensée qu'il puisse me toucher également me troublait plus que je l'imaginais.

Il me fixait, tellement beau, pourtant si sauvage, et me regardait intrigué, curieux peut-être. Je tressaillis. Mes mains tremblaient et une sueur froide envahissait mon dos devant l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Ma veste laissait tomber une pluie de gouttes sur le sol. La chaleur de l'immeuble me renvoyait la moiteur de mon corps.

- Ça va?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Tu es sûr? Tu me sembles...

Il tendit une main vers mon visage et replaça une mèche derrière mes oreilles. Son contact m'électrisa. J'esquissai quelques pas mais mes pieds semblaient ne plus toucher le sol. J'avais l'impression de voler sur une musique née dans mon esprit, celle qui réveillait en moi les flammes d'un désir au creux de mes reins.

Il me regarda derrière ses longs cils. Il se recula de façon hésitante, puis passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, emprunt à un grand dilemme.

- Assis-toi. On va sûrement devoir attendre un petit moment avant que ce ne soit notre tour.

Je n'aurais pas demandé mieux. Mais, au vu des places restantes, nos épaules se frôleraient alors, c'était déconseillé si je ne voulais pas perdre mes moyens. Mes pensées avaient tendance à vagabonder et être distraite n'était pas conseillé. Je me fis violence, et gardai mes distances en me concentrant sur ce qui passait autour de nous. Les va-et-viens des infirmières, le visage des patients, le trottinement de l'aiguille de l'horloge de la salle d'attente... Et, une heure plus tard, nous étions sortis sans s'être vraiment adressé la parole.

La pluie avait cessé peu de temps auparavant car de grosses gouttes dégoulinaient encore des arbres et le trottoir était d'un noir luisant. L'air s'était radouci. Le soleil brillait et rehaussait les couleurs vives. Aveuglée par la clarté, je levais une main pour protéger mes yeux. Robert enfouit la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Que penses-tu d'une pizza?

J'hésitai. J'avais faim, il fallait que je mange. Mais était-ce une bonne idée de passer encore du temps en sa compagnie ? J'allais encore me faire des films et mon petit cœur n'y résisterait sûrement pas. _Mais si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ?_ Après tout, il n'avait plus aucune raison de me côtoyer par la suite.

- Emma?

J'avais hésité longtemps apparemment pour qu'il me relance.

- Oui , je suis toujours là. C'est juste que...  
- Oui?  
- Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir en ma compagnie?  
- Oui.

J'aurai juré qu'il avait rougi. Les acteurs n'étaient pas censés être mal à l'aise. Non?

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas risqué pour toi?  
- Non.  
- D'accord.

Il avait appelé un taxi entre-temps qui nous conduisait jusque dans une pizzeria. Au moins, nous n'étions pas seule, et je me sentais, tout compte fait, de taille à affronter encore un court temps près de lui.

J'avais pris place à table en l'attendant, après lui avoir assuré mes goûts pour qu'il commande. Il me rejoignit avec deux grands verres de thé glacé, deux pizzas. J'examinai son butin, avec incrédulité.

- Tu en as pris pour un régiment.

Il déposa le plateau et s'assit en face de moi.

- Pour te remettre de tes émotions. On va partager. J'espère que tu aimes le fromage, car j'adore ça.

Il poussa un thé vers moi.

-Sers-toi.

Tant pis pour mon estomac. J'attrapai une part et la mordilla. L'assortiment ramena mes papilles à la vie. Je m'appliquai à mâcher et à avaler tandis qu'il mordit à belles dents dans sa part. Je pris une seconde bouchée accompagné d'une gorgée de thé pour la digestion.

- Tu as...  
- Pardon?  
- Là, dit-il en me montrant son visage. De la tomate.  
- Zut.  
-Attends.

Je me figeais. J'observais ses pommettes s'empourprer. Fascinée, je ne le quittais pas des yeux tandis qu'il prit une des serviettes sur le plateau et approcha son bras. En dépit des circonstances, mon cœur battait toujours et encore la chamade. Il essuya mon menton. Je clignai des yeux, m'apercevant de sa trop grande proximité. Et, instinctivement, je me reculais.

- Pardon, je n'avais pas l'intention de ...

Je gardais le silence, les yeux rivés sur la table. J'aurais menti en ne reconnaissant pas que j'avais eu l'impression d'une décharge électrique lorsqu'il m'avait touchée.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je fouillais à l'intérieur de mon sac où se trouvait un bazar interminable, et dégotais à la fin, mon mobile, où la photo de ma mère s'affichait. Que pouvait-elle me vouloir ?

- Oui ? soupirais-je.  
_- Emma, où es-tu ?_  
- Je suis à la pizzeria avec ...  
_- D'accord, me coupa-t-elle. Alors, comment ça s'est déroulé?_  
- Très bien.  
- _Aucune séquelle?_  
- Non. Tout va très bien.  
_- Très bien, je suis rassurée. Sinon, je t'appelais pour te dire que je devais partir en déplacement?_  
- Partir? Où?  
_- Je dois me rendre deux ou trois jours en France. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais au plus vite._  
- Quand pars-tu?  
- _Ce soir._  
- Mais on ne va pas se voir alors?  
- _Je sais chérie. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Plus vite je partirais, plus vite je reviendrais. Alors, tu veux bien rentrer plus tôt pour que je puisse t'embrasser avant de partir ?_  
- Oui bien sûr. Je serais là dans dix minutes, au plus tard.

Je remis mon téléphone à sa place dans mon sac.

- Un problème?  
- Oui, enfin non. Il faudrait que je rentre.  
- Oh. Ton petit copain t'attends peut-être.

Au mot copain, sa voix avait tremblé. Je le fixais, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Certaines personnes se protégeaient du stress en se refermant du monde ainsi.

- Je n'ai aucun copain.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Il me semblait perturbé. Puis, sans m'y attendre, il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ainsi?  
- Rien, rien.  
- Tu te moques de moi?  
- Non, pas du tout. Ne te méprends pas.  
- Alors?  
- Je suis juste un idiot.  
- Tu admettras que ta déclaration est un peu suspecte.  
- Un peu, je l'avoue. Je t'appelle un taxi.  
- Merci.

Il rassembla les assiettes et les serviettes en papier, jeta le contenu du plateau dans la poubelle et le déposa au-dessus. Je me levais et lui emboîtais le pas comme un automate.

Il m'ouvrit la portière, je montais et allais boucler ma ceinture quand il m'arrêta, sa main recouvrant la mienne, et se pencha vers moi. Décidé, il s'approcha pour me donner un baiser furtif sur la joue. Je ne cherchais pas à me dérober. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais goûter de nouveau à ses baisers. Puis, ses lèvres, brûlantes, effleurèrent les miennes avec une douceur particulière.

Puis la tendresse céda le pas à la passion. Il inclina son visage, entrouvrit ses lèvres et m'embrassa longuement. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, une sensation de vertige me saisit alors que je lui rendais son baiser.

Il leva les yeux, passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour prolonger le contact. Je me sentais essoufflée. _Essoufflée__ ?_C'était bien la première fois. Ses lèvres roulaient sur mon cou telle une caresse.

- Tu me permets de recommencer?

J'ai senti ses lèvres s'éloigner de mon oreille. Tout mon corps s'est raidi. Son souffle avait effleuré ma peau comme un chatouillement

- Oui, répondis-je, ma voix étonnamment roque.

Il déposa ses mains contre ma nuque, une légère pression avançant mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres ont repris leur chemin jusqu'aux miennes avant de s'égarer sur ma joue. Je commençais à mesurer les changements que ce baiser allait produire sur ma vie. Une passion avec un être aussi beau, aussi parfait ne pouvait exister en réalité. Ou aurait des conséquences dont je ne mesurais pas encore vraiment l'ampleur. Peu m'importait pour le moment.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas la possibilité de vivre une aventure torride avec lui, à moins que ce ne soit qu'éphémère ou qu'il la poursuive à distance. Robert me paraissait pourtant pas être le genre d'homme qui prenait les femmes pour des jouets d'un temps. Je me perdais en conjectures inutiles alors qu'il était en train de m'embrasser le cou. Je me reconnectais à la réalité et replongeais dans l'étreinte d'un nouveau baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent mélangeant nos souffles.

Je respirais mieux à présent que j'avais cessé d'échafauder des théories sur une éventuelle amourette avec Robert. J'étais revenue sur la terre ferme et savourais le goût de ses lèvres.


End file.
